There's no place likeKansas?
by bones junkie4life
Summary: sully, brennan and booth in Kansas? angst will ensue! haha!
1. pack your bags!

A/N: here is a story i wrote a while ago, when sully was still around. so enjoy...? haha

Disclaimer: i dont own bones (insert joke)

-------------

Tempe smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, filling her soul with new and exotic feelings.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and left her office. Ange waited impatiently outside the door.

"So, how is he?" Tempe smiled a dark, warm smile.

"He's amazing. He always is."

2 days later

Booth ran into Tempe's office.

"Bones, are you here?" He smiled as she stared up calmly from her desk.

"Booth, what is the hurry. If it is a case, I'm sure the person is already dead." She smiled to herself at her little joke, which seemed to confuse Booth, not because he didn't understand but because she had made a joke.

"Yeah, but the killer might not be, ya know?" He smiled at his supposed wit and collapsed onto her couch. "There is a body. It's out in the middle of nowhere. I mean seriously, a place called Dorrance, Kansas." At this comment, Tempe's head shot up.

"You mean we have to go to Kansas?" Booth burst out into a full charm smile, almost pleading with his eyes.

"Yes, please Bones. We HAVE to go." He looked at her, his eyes suddenly clouding with pain. Tempe knew that look.

"Are the remains that of a child?" Booth nodded solemnly and led her out of the door.

"We leave in three hours. I will meet you at the airport okay?" Tempe nodded and Booth ran out of sight. Ange walked up, smiling broadly at her best friend.

"You two off on another case in the middle of nowhere, with little contact with the outside world again?" Ange smiled and nudged Tempe, who nudged back rather forcefully.

"Come on Angela, out of everyone you should know that nothing is going to happen, especially with-" Ange nodded in agreement.

"Sully does make it a problem, doesn't he?" Tempe looked at her.

"How is he a problem? I thought…oh no!" Tempe ran into her office, grabbed her keys and cell phone and ran off.

"Bye to you too, sweetie!" Ange called to Tempe's back. She was worried for her, and if she really knew how she was stringing them both along.

"Hello?"

"Sully…this is Temperance. Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"What, canceling on me again?" Tempe sighed. She didn't want to fight with him. She only cancelled when she REALLY had to, which was now three times.

"Yes, actually, because, you see, Booth has a case for us in Kansas, and the plane leaves in-"

"Sure, whatever, see you later okay?"

"That's what I was calling about. I talked to Booth, and he has agreed to let you come along. I really want you to be there with me." She felt so sorry for him, she was putting him through so much, and she never did this to her 'loser boyfriends' that Booth always moaned about. Sully was a good guy too, sweet and kind, not a loser in any way.

"Really, okay then I will pack! What time do we leave?" Tempe's grin broadened in relief.

"In about two hours. Pack for at least a month." Tempe hung up, strutting out of her car to her apartment. Now she just had to tell Booth.

what do you think? like it? no? p.s. i only posted it cuz my friend said to, haha! so if you dont like it blame her (wink wink)


	2. the first night

second part baby! to warn you this story is freakishly long...like the stupid summer break until season 3...just to warn you...

----------------------

"You did WHAT?" Booth was horrified at the thought of her boyfriend tagging along. This was Booth-Bones time. No one else allowed, EVER.

"Please Booth, I already told him to pack." Booth gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was so angry, not at Bones but at her impossible naiveté.

"Fine, there's an extra seat on the plane anyhow." Tempe smiled in satisfaction.

"See you there Booth!" Tempe hung up and began packing. She packed for Sully, soft feminine clothes. She packed for herself, her favorite necklaces and her favorite blazer. But for some odd reason, she packed her mother's earrings, the ones that Booth had recovered for her. She didn't know why, but a knot was beginning to grow in her stomach, and she almost began to dread the trip ahead.

---------------------------

Sully smiled at Tempe and Booth as he walked over to them in the airport.

"So are we ready to go?" Tempe nodded and started walking towards the plane, and Booth followed her mutely, not even acknowledging his presence. Sully knew he was compromising an investigation, but he also hoped he was compromising any plans Booth had made with Brennan.

The three boarded the plane, with Tempe sitting in between the two men. She settled down into her seat, and pulled out a piece of gum.

"Want some?" She offered Booth, then Sully, both of whom took some gratefully. Booth made sure to keep his eye on Sully, who was doing the same. Once the plane left the ground, the situation became even tenser to both men present, but Tempe sat obliviously blissful reading a magazine.

"Booth, did you know that this movie is really a documentary about the basic anthropological struggle for power and respect in the community? Why are all movies like that?" Booth gently leaned and looked at her article, which was about the movie Happy Feet. Booth laughed.

"Bones, that's a kid's movie. And movies are like that so people can relate to the struggle in the movie." His eyes darted toward Sully.

"You know, survival of the fittest, best man wins, and in the end the good guy gets the girl back from the bad guy. You know." Tempe stared at him, and then turned to Sully.

"What do you think?" Sully smiled at her and then eyed Booth.

"I completely agree, except for the ending. In the end, the girl goes with the guy that suits her best." Tempe stared at him and then shrugged and went on reading.

"I think you two are just pulling my cord." Booth smiled.

"Chain, Bones. We are yanking your chain, and no we aren't. What we are telling you is the honest truth."

"Would anyone like something to drink?" The three passengers focused their attention on the stewardess who had just stopped in front of their aisle.

"I'll have a ginger ale, please." Sully said, looking out the window.

"Can I have a bottle of water?" Tempe asked before turning to Sully, who seemed awfully pale.

"How about you, sir, anything to drink?" The stewardess smiled as she looked at Booth, who was slightly agitated.

"Um, I'll have a bottle of water too, thanks" The stewardess nodded, handed them their drinks, and left. Suddenly, Sully popped up and ran towards the back.

"Where is he going so fast?" Booth asked as he watched him running.

"He said he was going to be sick." Tempe smiled and slid farther back into her chair. She knew this was going to be a long ride.

------------------------------------------

The three got their bags from the luggage claim and headed towards the door. Once they arrived at the hotel, Booth checked in. Sully smiled and began following them up the stairs, when Booth looked at him.

"I only rented one room. We usually-" Sully just nodded and ran back down the stairs. Tempe followed Booth up the stairs.

"Here we are." He smiled and opened the door to the hotel room. The light was hazy though the eyelet curtains. The bed was small, but big enough for the two of them to sleep comfortably. Tempe set her baggage down and collapsed on the bed. Booth closed the door, making sure to lock it every way he possibly could. Just then Sully began down the hallway.

He reached their room and knocked. Tempe advanced towards the door, but Booth reached it first.

"What?" Sully scowled at Booth.

"I'm not here to see you." Tempe smiled at Sully through the doorway.

"Hey Sully!" Sully smiled and pushed past Booth.

"Hi."

"Did you get a room?"

"Yeah, but it has only one bed, twin size."  
"Oh, I see. Well I can stay here with Booth no big deal, my luggage is here anyways."

"Yeah, you hear that? She's staying with me. See you later." Booth practically shoved Sully out the door, but Tempe didn't seem to notice, as she collapsed once again on the bed, flipping through the television channels. Booth joined her on the bed. He took off his shoes and reclined back on the headboard, and Tempe lifted the blankets over her face and fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------

"Bones, Bones time to get up." Booth was shaking her gently. He had been watching her sleep for the past three hours. He was always taken aback at her beauty. She slowly stirred, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"No, just a little longer." She swatted his hand away, playfully and turned over.

"No Bones. It's five thirty." She shot up.

"What? Oh no! We are supposed to eat dinner with Sully at…"

"Yes, seven o'clock, I have already taken a shower. It's your turn." She smiled at his quiet and thoughtful act and gathered her toiletries and scampered to the bathroom. Booth smiled and closed his eyes as he heard the shower turn on. However, they were immediately reopened as he began to think of her in the shower, and he rummaged through his bags for something suitable to wear.

-----------------------------

Booth walked slowly behind Tempe, who was anxiously scanning the room for any sign of Sully. Booth sighed when he saw him, but pointed him out to Tempe. Tempe smiled at Booth, then at Sully who guided them to the table he had reserved.

"Just to let you know, I have rented a room, right across Booth's room, with a double-sized bed. I was wondering if you wanted me to help you move your luggage into the room after dinner." Tempe smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Sully, for the room and for coming." Sully smiled and stroked her cheek gently while Booth looked on in contempt. He was so upset. First he compromised his investigation, and now he was taking Bones with him. He never thought he could hate anyone so much in his life.

"So, Booth, when do we start the examination of the remains?" Tempe's voice snapped him back from his thoughts.

"Oh, um, tomorrow, there will be a couple of agents who will take us there in the morning." Tempe smiled and nodded, while Sully reached for her hand under the table. He had to claim his territory before Booth tried anything fast.

The rest of the meal was rather quiet, as the two men glared at each other between brief interludes of admiring Tempe. Once they had finished eating, all three went to move Tempe's luggage.

"Well, I think that's it." Tempe said with a content smirk.

"Okay, well see you guys in the morning." Booth trudged off to his room, where he knew he would not get one bit of sleep.

--------------------------------

Sully and Tempe went to their room. Sully smiled, dragging Tempe to the bed. She laughed warmly and enveloped him in a passionate embrace. The two fell on the bed, madly exploring every inch of each other's bodies. After two hours of love making, the couple collapsed on the bed. Sully wrapped his arm around Tempe.

"I love you Temperance." She smiled but said nothing in return. She didn't know what to do. He was going way too fast. This was just the beginning of the relationship. She wasn't ready; she had never been ready, for commitment. She knew, though, that he did not know about her past, and could not blame him for this. She just snuggled in closer to his warm body, breathing in his seductive scent.

"I know."

----------------------

Booth lay on his bed, counting the imaginary sheep jumping over this fence in his head.

"Ninety-nine…one hundred." He smiled in his victory of one hundred sheep, but knew he was not going to sleep for the rest of the night. Sighing, he eyed his alarm clock, 3:36.

"Bones, why?" He asked aloud, dying to understand her. He knew that she and Sully were in a relationship, but he didn't think that they were the perfect match. She needed someone to understand her needs and fears, but also to respect her independence as well.

Someone who would stand up for her, but also let her fight her own battles. Someone who knew when to comfort her, and when to let her go it alone. Someone, he realized, like him.

------------------------------

so there it is folks! what do ya think?


	3. secret meeting!

okay, sorry for taking so long! i have been pre-occupied with handcuffs of love, my other story. that story is ALOT better than this one! lol

---------------------

The next morning, Tempe stood over the body, while the two agents stood farther back, both with a cup of hot coffee in hand.

"So what do we got, Bones?" Booth asked quickly, trying to smother Sully out of the conversation.

"Female, Caucasian, approximately 5-10 years in age, with severe trauma to the entire vertebral column and the sternum. From the wear in her ankles, I would say she was a dancer, and broke her arm twice in a fall. By the amount of decay, this body has been here for approximately four months." Sully whistled impressively. He was always taken aback with her. She was so beautiful and so intelligent. No wonder Booth had fallen for her. He had fallen hard.

"What?" Tempe turned around, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Nothing, sorry." Sully blushed in embarrassment.

"So send the bones to the Jeffersonian as usual?" Booth asked. Tempe nodded, and took off her gloves.

"Ange can reconstruct the face, and you can try to find any little girl that has gone missing in the area."

Booth laughed and nudged his partner. "Since when have you ever told me how to do my job?"

Tempe smiled, and nodded. "Since when have you ever not told me?" Booth shrugged defeated, and followed her to the car.

"So what do we do now you guys?" Booth and Tempe turned around, both of them suddenly remembering Sully's presence.

"Well, I usually wait for lab results and in the meantime I help Booth with his part of the investigation, you know, like you and I did." Booth nodded mutely and pointed toward the car. The three climbed in and they drove off. Booth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Booth, we have the I.D. on the body."

"Okay, shoot."

"She is Samantha Richards, she was a dancer, went missing four months ago."

"Great, thanks." Booth hung up and turned to Tempe .

"Well Bones, we got an I.D. on the kid." Tempe turned to him, looking very confused.

"How could they know that if we haven't informed headquarters yet?" Booth held his breath as the phone rang again.

"Answer it!" Tempe yelled, even though she wasn't nervous. Emotions were irrational after all.

"Hello?"

"Get rid of the other agent. You and the bones lady need to come to the park at the end of the road your driving on." The line went dead. Booth put the phone down and stopped the car.

"Sully, get out man."

"Why does he have to get out?" Tempe looked at Booth. She didn't understand. Booth liked Sully after all, they were friends.

"He is compromising my investigation, and he knows it." Tempe turned to Sully. She didn't want this to happen. She just wanted to get closer to Sully. She didn't know she was compromising anything. The F.B.I. was so weird like that. Sully lowered his head and nodded.

"I knew that. I just wanted to spend more time with you Temperance. But this, this was totally out of line. I intruded. I'm so sorry. See you at the hotel." Sully got out of the car and hailed the only taxi traveling down the road.

"Booth, what is going on, who was on the phone? What's happening? Let me in." Booth shook his head violently.

"We have to meet someone somewhere. Let's go."

------------------------

The car ride to the park was eerily quiet. Tempe was staring nervously out the window. She didn't know what was going on. This was so weird. Booth always told her everything she needed to know. Why was he so distant?

Booth stared at Tempe , lost in thought. What _was_ he doing? He was just so frustrated with Sully following them everywhere. He was tired of it all. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home with Parker. Parker, that's right. He had taken this case because of Parker. If he was the parent of Samantha, he would want to know what had happened. He had to do this for them.

-----------------------

"We're here." Booth parked the car and led the way into the park. His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Walk to the clump of old oaks."

The line went dead as he and Tempe trudged over to the wooded area.

"Do you see anyone Bones?" Tempe shook her head and searched, always making sure she could see Booth out of the corner of her eye. She had to protect him from whatever lurked in the shadows with her martial arts. Not that a gun wouldn't work just as well.

"Hey, you two, over here." Tempe and Booth followed the voice and came face-to-face with an older man, with graying hair.

"Hello. I am Adam Richards."

Booth suddenly remembered the last name of the girl. "Are you Samantha's father?"

He nodded, and ushered them forward.

"Why are you hiding in the woods?" Tempe questioned, he silenced her, and then leaned towards the two investigators.

"My wife, Mary-Ann thinks I killed Sammy. She is looking for me, to take justice for herself. The courts won't give me any sort of protection, so I am left with whatever I can devise." Booth nodded sympathetically, but Tempe continued, confused.

"Well, did you? And why would the courts not give you protection? This conflicts with all logical reasoning." Adam nodded to Tempe .

"Is she always like this?" Booth smirked, nodding.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have her any other way." Tempe blushed and nudged her partner in the ribs. He feigned to be hurt and smiled at her openly. Adam laughed.

"You two are perfect." This statement caught both Tempe 's and Booth's attention.

"What?" Tempe and Booth asked simultaneously, a look of shock on each of their faces.

Adam smiled. "You two are perfect to prove my innocence, of course! You need to find out who did this to my baby girl."

Booth nodded solemnly. "Yes sir. That is exactly what I planned on doing."

Adam smiled a tired smile. "Good, now I am going to go rest. If ever you need me, you can reach me here." He handed them a piece of paper with his number on it, then he vanished among the trees.

"Are you ready to go, Bones?" Tempe smiled and said yes, and began walking back towards the SUV. Booth followed behind her, admiring the graceful qualities in his partner.

----------------

so yeah, do you guys like it? ...i wish i was in kansas with booth...and maybe toto! lol


	4. Booth V Sully

next installment of the Kansas saga...i'm trying to think of a case for taking a risk...(thinks)...nope still none yet.

------------------------

"So what happened?" Sully smiled at them as they walked in the hotel.

"Nothing really, I'm tired, I'm going up to our room." Tempe waved to the guys as she went up the stairs. Both men waved back, smiling at the one woman he couldn't live without.

"So, let's get serious here." Booth chuckled at Sully's comment.

"What are we, teenagers? There is nothing to talk about. She is my partner. You are her boyfriend. That's it end of story."

Sully squinted at him. "You are such a liar. You love her. REALLY love her, not just a little crush. Why didn't you make a move earlier when you could've had her? Now I have her." Booth stared at him indignantly, wanting to bash his face in.

"First of all, I don't love her, she is just my partner. Second of all, you can't rush into things with her. That's why you are going to have a fun but meaningless relationship." Sully laughed.

"I doubt it buddy. You just wait and see. She really does love me. And because of that, I'm pretty sure that she will want me for a long time." With that comment, he disappeared onto the second floor.

------------------------

"Hey Ange, have you reconstructed her face, we have a suspected name and I would like to run a visual match." Ange smiled at her from her laptop.

"Yes I do, but first things first, sweetie. How is Booth? And Sully? Are you having fun pitting them against each other? Is completely hot?"

"Ange, what are you talking about? How can I 'pit' them against each other? They are here for two completely different reasons. There is no connection at ALL."

"Sure, sweetie…anyways here is the face." On the screen there flashed a picture of a young Caucasian girl with brown pig-tails, dimples and blue eyes. Booth entered the room.

"I got a picture of Samantha." Tempe took the photo and compared it to Angela's drawing.

"I have a visual match, do you confirm Angela?"

"I do. So this girl's name is Samantha? How did you find a name without running it through the database first?"

"Well, Booth got-"

"Angela, we got some information off the record, and I kinda need it to remain that way, cool?"

"Yeah, cool Booth. And how are you and Tempe doing in that oh-so-isolated little town in Kansas."

"Well, Angela, I have a feeling we're not in D.C. anymore." Booth said, smirking. Angela laughed flirtatiously.

"I don't understand." Tempe said.

"It's from a movie Bones, the line is actually, 'Toto, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore.'" Tempe nodded, and then turned to her computer screen.

"Okay Angela, have Zach look for any breaks that weren't accounted for, and ask Hodgins to examine the substance I found underneath her sternum."

"Will do, later Brennan, Booth."

"Bye Angela." Tempe turned to Booth.

"So how is Sully?"

"I thought he was here with you."

"Well, obviously he isn't so I assumed he was still downstairs." They both turned around as the door opened.

"Booth, how did you get in here?" Sully asked. Tempe smiled at Sully.

"I gave him a spare key, since he is working on this case with me. In actuality I should probably work in Booth's apartment since he is the only person occupying that room." Booth smiled smugly at Sully as if he had won the entire battle. He knew, however, that this conflict was just starting, and while this case may have an impact on it, there was still a long way for him and Bones to go before anything could be considered real. Sully nodded.

"Well go ahead. No one is stopping you." He opened the door and swept them out of his room. Booth walked behind Tempe, casually laying his hand on the small of her back. Instead of jumping like he thought she would, she actually relaxed into his hand, and he felt her warmth emanating from this small gesture of affection.

---------------------------

Booth opened the door for her, and he and Tempe began working.

"I don't think that she knew what was going to happen to her. The bruising and marks on the bones suggest she was caught by surprise and killed instantly." Booth looked at the pictures and nodded.

"It probably wasn't the father. He seemed so damaged by the loss of his daughter. He gave up his life and broke the law trying to get justice for her. What do you think of the mother?"

"I don't know! Psychology is your thing."

"I know, but I wanted to ask your opinion anyways."

"Well, I don't know…the father doesn't seem like a very rational man. He is probably not the best person to base sound reasoning on. He lives in a forest after all." Booth chuckled.

"Well, I was just trying to get a feel for the situation. You know, try to use my gut to figure it out."

"That is really irrational Booth. Your internal organs cannot really help you determine things, well, except for your brain. You, however, are talking about your gut." Booth sighed, patting her back gently.

"Figure of speech Bones, I thought we already went through this one." Tempe nodded.

"You're right, I forgot. I'm sorry. Well, I don't think we can get anything else without talking to someone this girl knew." Booth nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Tempe stared at him from where she was standing.

"Not now. I am really tired." Booth eyed her curiously.

"Bones, are you okay? What's wrong?" Tempe rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine; you don't have to employ all your alpha-male tendencies on me." Booth smiled, but began advanced towards her, slowly.

"I know. I just enjoy doing it." Tempe frowned.

"Stop doing that Booth." Booth stared at the floor, halting.

"Sorry." Tempe glared at him.

"Booth, stop moving seriously. You are making me dizzy."

"I'm not moving Bones."

"Yes you are, you are rocking side to side, and coming closer. STOP IT!" He rushed to her as she began to fall. He caught her mid-air.

"Bones…Bones….Temperance." She dangled loosely from his arms. He gently placed her on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

"Hold on Tempe, I'm coming, hold on."

-----------------------

r&r please! its corny i know...if you dont like it, then dont worry neither do i. i am not proud of this part...


	5. night time adventures!

...um i don't have anything cool to say for this authors note, so put something funny in your mind here...yeah...

--------------------

Tempe woke up to find a wet, cold compress on her forehead. She looked around.

"Booth…Sully…where are you?" Both men turned around at the sound of his name.

"We are right here, Tempe." Booth replied. Tempe searched the faces for answers, but gave up quickly.

"Booth, what happened? I remember talking to you, then nothing." Booth moved quickly to her side, grabbing her hand and stroking it gently.

"You fainted. I personally think it happened because someone forgot to eat breakfast." Tempe frowned.

"I actually ate a bagel this morning thank you." She pulled her hand away from his. Sully stared down at her.

"Are you okay Temperance?" Tempe turned to him.

"Of course I am. I just need a little rest is all." She struggled to get up, but immediately fell back down on the pillows. Booth and Sully both rushed to her.

"Hey there Bones. Be careful. Don't try too move to fast." Tempe scowled and turned away from them.

"I'm fine, and I think I will stay here for now." She would rather seem like a nuisance than admit that she needed help. She had always taken care of herself before. Now was no different.

"Okay, do you want me to stay with you?" Sully questioned, facing Booth behind her back.

"No, I don't want to kick Booth out of his room. I will come to our room in a couple of hours." Sully smiled at her comment. Booth flinched slightly at her use of the word 'our'. Sully sighed, rubbing her back.

"See you later Temperance." Tempe turned to face him, drawing him in for a kiss.

"Bye Sully." Booth turned away, pretending to rummage through his bag.

"Bye Booth." Booth turned to face the one man that had the power to destroy everything he had been working towards this past year.

"Bye." Booth gritted his teeth as Sully smugly exited the room. Sully knew he had nothing to worry about. She obviously was in love with him, not Booth. He knew Booth would get hurt, but all is fair in love and war right?

-------------------------

"Booth, you don't have to act like I'm dying! I just fainted, I will be fine." Tempe pushed him away, as he came with water and pills.

"No, Temperance. You are going to eat some pizza, take these pills and sleep. You can go back to your room, but not until you eat the pizza and take the medication. I can't be certain that you will eat over there, or just say you ate over here. I am not going to take any chances either." Tempe pouted, but ate the pizza. She hated to admit it, but she was starving, and she had a really bad headache. Booth watched her eat the pizza, and then take the pills.

"See? That wasn't too bad. Now you are free to do what you want." Tempe smiled, grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Want to teach me some about this crazy culture?" Booth laughed, and stole the remote from her.

"Hey! I was using that, and I am the sick one." Booth turned to continue arguing but caught the smirk and gleam in her eye.

"Good one Bones." Tempe smiled and laughed. Then she saw the time.

"Oh! Its ten-thirty! I have to go." She gathered herself and her belongings.

"See you tomorrow Booth."

"Yeah…later..." Booth smiled until she closed the door, then he sat on the bed, crest-fallen. She was in love with Sully. There was no time now for him.

------------------------

"Hey Sully!" Tempe burst into the room, with Sully sitting on the bed, sleeping with the remote on his chest. She giggled quietly and crept up to him. He turned on his side, the remote slipping onto the bed. She sighed, giving up her pouncing idea and began to get ready for bed. Twenty minutes later she climbed into bed with Sully.

"Sully…wake up." Sully stirred slightly, and smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Did Booth make you eat some food?" Tempe rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Sully nodded satisfactorily.

"Good." Tempe stared at him, surprised.

"Are you on HIS side?" Sully laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm on no one's side." Tempe sighed in frustration.

"Booth says that too." Sully smirked.

"He knows what he is talking about." Tempe held him close, whispering in his ear.

"I missed you today. I am so sorry about what happened." Sully waved his hand.

"You didn't know. I knew I what I was doing was illegal. I am just happy that you thought of me." Tempe smiled.

"Of course I thought of you. We are going out. That is what couples do. They look out for one another. It is instinctive and a basic human reaction." Sully sighed, pulling away.

"That's great. I wanna get some sleep." Tempe sighed, brushing his cheek.

"Sorry…good night."

"Night Temperance."

--------------------------

Booth was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at his door. In a daze, he went slowly towards the door, only in his boxers.

"Who is it?" There was silence on the other end. He decided to open the door anyways. Whoever it was, it couldn't be worse than what happened between Bones and him. He almost had her, only to get short-ended again. He opened the door, pausing as he recognized the blanketed figure before him.

"Bones! I-um-hold on." He closed the door and rummaged through his bags, madly searching for a t-shirt. This he found, along with some pants, and after hastily putting them on and stuffing his things into neater piles in the drawers, opened the door again.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping?" Tempe shrugged and walked over to the table and chairs. She sat in the recliner, while Booth lay down on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep. Sully was not talking to me. He actually told me to shut up or get out. So I got out." Booth nodded, and moved closer to her. She had begun to curl up into a ball.

"Hey, are you okay Bones? Wanna go for a walk somewhere?" She nodded, and he grabbed some shoes and the two headed outside. It was warm, but Tempe pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Booth, I don't know what to do." Booth turned to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean? What Sully said? He was probably asleep, he didn't mean it." Tempe smiled, but shook her head.

"Well that explains that, but I meant something else." Booth turned to face her. She sat on a bench and Booth followed suit.

"He said he loved me." Booth's whole body tensed at this. He was taking things too fast for Bones, and she didn't even believe in love.

"What did you say?" Tempe turned to face him, the moonbeams casting shadows across her face.

"I didn't know what to say. I said I know." Booth nodded.

"Well, do you love him?" He prayed with all the fabric of his being that she would say no. Please God, I ask few things of you…

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean I just like him, but saying that seems more than that you know?" Booth exhaled in relief, smiling.

"Yes I know. Saying that is a big step in a relationship. If you are going to tell someone that, be sure that you are one hundred percent sure that you do love them." Tempe grinned.

"I know. But it's good to hear it from you anyways." Booth smiled and drew her closer.

"So how are things between you and Sully?" Tempe smiled, and pulled away slightly.

"Pretty good. He is a great guy." Booth nodded, staring up at the sky.

"What are you looking at Booth?" Booth jumped at her voice. He had already been lost in thought.

"Nothing, just thinking." Tempe looked at her partner. He was so easy, so relaxed. She had never been able to seem so at peace. She never was. Life for her was crazy and work-filled. Well, until she met Booth. He made her relax a little more, made her enjoy the sweeter things in life. He did all this for her, but what had she done for him?

"Oh…Listen Booth…I'm sorry." He immediately turned to her. She looked down at her lap as if she was embarrassed. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her and rock back and forth, to tell her that everything would be all right.

"What are you sorry for?" Tempe held her breath, begging the tears forming in her eyes to go back to where they came from.

"You-I-um…well, you have done so much for me as a partner," She looked into his deep brown eyes. He smiled at her, softly touching her cheek. "And I have done nothing for you." She lowered her head in shame again. Booth sighed and used both of his hands to guide her face until she was gazing into his eyes again.

"Temperance, that isn't true. Sure, I've done a lot for you as a partner, and Zach too, if I remember correctly in my heroic ways." She laughed and he smiled warmly. "But you have done just as much for me. You were always there for me when I needed to talk, even if I didn't know it. You comforted me when Cam was ill. You helped me become who I am today. And for that, I think that you have done so much more for me than I ever did for you." Tempe looked at him for a while and then turned away.

"You're just saying that." Booth chuckled and grabbed her waist. Tempe jumped. She didn't expect that, however she really felt weird. Like Angela had once explained to her, something about an insect in her gut. Or something. But that was ridiculous; she loved Sully, or at least liked Sully.

Booth enjoyed her reaction, she usually thought nothing of it, but she jumped this time, maybe Sully didn't have such a strong hold on her after all.

"I never say things I don't mean, well, when I am having a serious conversation anyways."

Tempe smiled.

"I should really go back inside now." Booth's frame shrunk a little bit, but he followed her inside, each standing in front of their rooms, one with her lover, the other alone.

"Good night Booth." Booth smiled at his partner, and she smiled back.

"Good Night Bones."

------------------------

"Where were you?" Sully asked, now fully awake.

"Oh so you don't want me to shut up now huh?" Tempe asked, still furious at him. He could be so, well, infuriating.

"No, I want to know where you were." Tempe nodded.

"I went for a walk; it's cool outside, so I brought a blanket." Sully nodded, not believing one word of it.

"How is Booth? Did he…satisfy…you?" Tempe looked at him, shocked.

"How could you even say that? I am not that kind of person, even if you are!"

"Shh!" Sully implored. "People are trying to sleep!" Tempe nodded.

"Well, I am glad you are thinking of them. Poor people." She stormed to the sofa.

"Hand me a pillow." Sully looked at her.

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I? Hand me a pillow, please." Sully handed her a pillow and she fluffed it and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-----------------

and the night ends! lol : ) please review!


	6. the truth

hey guys! i missed this story. it was my favorite old one.

i wrote this story instead of paying attention in history last year, so it better be good. lol: )

-------------------------------

Tempe rushed to finish getting ready before Sully woke up. Once she was done, she ran out of the room, moving so quickly, she missed Booth exiting his room.

"Hey Bones! Wait up!" Booth jogged to catch up with her. She nodded to him, and continued down the hall forcefully.

"Where are you going?" Tempe stopped, and put her hand on his chest. His breath quickened, as he imagined where he wanted this to lead…what am I doing? She is obviously upset.

"I am going…I don't know." She stopped and threw herself on the couch in the lobby.

"Bones, it's okay. Why don't we talk about this over breakfast? I know a good place…"

Tempe eyed him, raising her eyebrows. "How do you know about restaurants? We got here two days ago."

Booth smiled. "Restaurants are my specialty."

Tempe laughed and followed him. "Fine, let's go."

---------------------------------

"Wow Booth, this is nice…" Tempe said, admiring the quaint coffee shop.

"Good, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Tempe ordered a large blueberry muffin and a medium black coffee. Booth ordered a bear claw and a large espresso. "I didn't know you liked bear claws." Tempe observed.

Booth smirked mischievously. "There a lot of things you don't know about me."

Tempe raised her eyebrows and smirked.

At that moment Booth's phone rang. "Booth"

"Thank goodness, I didn't think I could get a hold of you two."

"Who is this?"

"This is Hodgins. Tell Dr. Brennan to turn on her phone."

"Any_ useful_ information Hodgins?"

"Yeah, the substance on her sternum was what appeared to be-"

"Hey let's use English okay? At least pretend that you aren't some locked up squint."

Hodgins sighed. "Fine, the substance is baby powder."

"Baby powder? You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope, it's baby powder."

"Okay, later Hodgins."

"Bye Booth."

Tempe turned to Booth. "What happened?"

Booth chuckled. "Hodgins found baby powder on her sternum."

Tempe laughed in disbelief. "That foreign white material we found underneath her sternum next to her rib cage was…baby powder?"

"Yeah, listen I got the address of the mother last night. Why don't we go over there and question her. I am sure she will have some answers for us."

The two finished their food, and grabbed their cups of coffee, which had cooled considerably, and dashed out of the shop.

-----------------------------

"Hodgins!" Jack turned around just in time to stop Angela from running into him.

"Angela, what's-"

"Have you hung up with them yet?"

"Yeah, I just finished talking to Booth…what's going on?"

"Get them back on the phone." Angela said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"What-" Hodgins started to ask.

"I have to break Brennan's heart." Angela said, eyes cast downward.

----------------------------

"Oh, by the way, Hodgins said your phone was turned off."

Tempe pulled her phone out of her purse and smiled. "So it is." She pushed the on button and immediately her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brennan…sweetie…hey how are you?"

"I'm good. Angela what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, it's about Sully."

Booth stopped the car, eyeing Tempe impatiently. "Bones…"

"Ange, I am sorry, this will just have to wait. Talk to you later." Tempe hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Booth asked, curiously.

"Something about Sully, nothing I can't talk with her about later."

Booth nodded and walked up the driveway. "This sure is a nice house isn't it?"

Tempe nodded. "This seems to date to the antebellum period, with the long pillars."

Booth smiled. " Bones, don't analyze, just enjoy."

-------------------------

"Angela, what happened?" Hodgins looked at her nervously, grasping her clammy hand.

"It's Sully, Jack…he…he…"Angela shook her head, and Hodgins drew her into him.

"It's okay Angela. You can tell me anything." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled through her tears, and looked at him.

"He, he did something…something awful."

"What did he do? Cheat on her?" Angela shook her head.

"No, worse. He lied to her."

Hodgins laughed. "_Lied_ to her? What, did he wear a different pair of socks? 'Oh the agony!'" Hodgins laughed even harder.

"No. He is married Hodgins."

Hodgins stopped laughing, and stared in disbelief at her. "…oh…"

-----------------------

After two minutes of impatient waiting, the two partners were finally satisfied when the door opened.

"Hello, may I help you." A middle-aged thin woman stared at them behind her bifocals.

"Yes, are you Mrs. Richards?" Booth asked. The woman shook her head.

"No. Mrs. Richards is at the dance studio. May I leave a message?"

Tempe shook her head. "No, but would you mind telling us where the studio is?"

Booth eyed his partner, impressed with her improvement in questioning people.

"Yes, 1025 Fairbird Avenue. Turn left onto Appleton and go straight. Can't miss it, it's a big studio."

Booth nodded warmly. "Thank you ma'am. And you are…"

The woman flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Abby Smalls, the maid for Mrs. Richards."

Booth nodded. "Thank you Miss Smalls, have a nice day."

Abby giggled. "You too!" She whispered, making Booth and Tempe lean in to hear. However, as they leaned she shut the door. Once the door was close Tempe burst into laughter.

"What?" Booth eyed her, grinning.

"She was physically attracted to you, it was obvious by her sense of light-heartedness and charm that she was trying to seduce you."

Booth joined her in laughter. "Well, you know, it takes a lot more for me to be seduced."

Tempe shrugged. "Actually, I wouldn't know. Let's go find this studio, and maybe pick up something to eat?"

Booth looked at her, incredulously. "BONES! We just ate about two hours ago."

"I know Booth, but I'm _Starving_."

Booth smiled. _Well, at least she's eating right? _"Okay, but then no food until lunch."

Tempe nodded, smiling in her success.

-------------------------------

"Hello, ma'am, are you Mrs. Richards?" Booth asked politely.

A beautiful blonde turned around, her perfect curls bobbing from the sudden movement. "Yes, I am. Can I help you two?"

"We are investigating the-" Tempe began, but Booth cut her off.

"Yes, we have a few questions for you, could we talk with you?"

The woman nodded, and led them to a room behind two big double doors. "Here is my office. Now how can I help you? Did you find Sammy? Is she okay?"

"Actually Mrs. Richards, she is what we came to talk about. We found her this morning in a field." Brennan stated bluntly. Booth had to use all of his self-control not to roll his eyes. _There she goes again..._

"Well, when I see her I will be sure to tell…wait in a field?" Mrs. Richards questioned. Booth nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Is-is she dead?" Tempe nodded this time, her eyes dropping to the floor as well. The woman cried.

"Ma'am, when did you last see your daughter?" Booth reached out, and touched her arm gently. He had this natural instinct, he had to comfort her, she was so weak.

"About four months ago. I had dropped her off at dance practice, and told her that her dad was going to pick her up. When I came to get her from Adam's house, he told me that someone at the studio had told him I had picked her up. We have been looking for her ever since."

"How old was Samantha?"

"She was seven. She was so excited because she was going to start second grade next year, and she would be in the top dance group for her age." Booth nodded, jotting down the notes in his notebook.

"Where you and Mr. Richards divorced at the time?" She shook her head.

"We never officially divorced, just separated. We were going to get back together, until she went missing, and then we decided we would be better separated. So we got divorced." Tempe looked at Booth for some sign as to what to do next. Booth nodded and finished jotting down his notes.

"Why did Samantha want to start dancing?" Tempe asked. Booth, startled, turned to face his partner. He knew she never asked appropriate questions. _Maybe Sully is good for her…just not the best…wait what? This is BONES!_

"Well, that's actually a really long story. You see, I wanted to be a dancer when I was little, but I never had the talent. It is so hard to be the 'perfect, graceful' dancer. When I had Sammy, I decided to put her into ballet to see how she did. She was marvelous, so graceful and strong. Like her dad, he was a classy man. She began complaining, but I kept her in it anyways, I knew deep down she really liked it." Tempe raised her eyebrows and eyed Booth.

"Oh…and is dance involved in any way with…baby powder?" Tempe questioned. Mrs. Richards smiled at Tempe.

"Yes, you see, while ballet is 'pretty,' it is also a very athletic sport. So to keep the dancers feeling fresh and clean, we cover their bodies in baby powder. Each girl gets their own kind and scent." Tempe nodded.

"Is there a way we could get a list of the brand of baby powder each girl in Samantha's class uses?" Booth asked.

"Of course, here, take this one. I carry a spare with me always just in case of a fight or a mix-up." Booth took the paper and examined the list.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Richards." The woman smiled and led them to the door.

"I'll do anything for Sammy. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to come back!" She closed the door, and Booth turned to Tempe.

"Bones, there are fifty-seven girls in this class, and three boys!"

Tempe smiled. "Luckily, we have our own personal entomologist at our lab, who could easily decide which brand it is by chemical make-up, huh?"

Booth smiled. "Yes, I am very lucky to have all you squints."

Tempe smiled and headed towards the car. "So, did I do well in the interview?"

Booth smiled. "Yes. I was actually surprised; you sounded like a veteran agent."

Tempe shrugged. "I read this book on human loss and interaction."

Booth burst into a lop-sided, goofy grin. "So much for hating psychology."

Tempe smirked. "I do, this book spoke in anthropological terms, very rational."

Booth chuckled, and then sighed at the impossibility of his partner. She was so firmly rooted in hating psychology, that she didn't realize how much of it she really utilized.

"So, since I did so well, I think I should pick the place we eat at."

Booth grinned. "I don't think so, besides I know this pizzeria in town, want some pizza?"

Tempe sighed and nodded. She knew she wouldn't win, but knew it was worth a try. She couldn't wait to tell Sully about her day. He would probably be impressed.

----------------------------------

Hodgins followed Angela into her office.

"Tell me _exactly_ how you found out he was married." Hodgins said.

Angela sat down on the couch, and gestured for Hodgins to sit next to her. "Well, I was going to Brennan's office, you know, to snoop around…"

Hodgins gave her a devilish grin. "You are good at that."

Angela just smiled and continued. "Well, I walked in, and there was this woman there. About thirty, with blonde hair, really pretty." Angela bit her lip.

Hodgins grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his, silently reassuring her. "It's okay Angela, go on."

She nodded. "So I asked her who she was, and she told me that she was Agent Sully's wife, and that she was under the impression that he was working on a case with the Jeffersonian, and she had important news to tell him." Hodgins opened his arms and held her firmly as Angela cried into his shoulder. "Brennan is going to be so devastated. And the worst part was, the 'big news' was that she was pregnant, and going to have his first child." Hodgins held her, rocking her back in forth, trying to soothe her.

"Angela, babe, it will be okay."

Angela nodded, but didn't respond, she just allowed herself to be comforted by the one man that she truly loved and that truly loved her back.

-------------------------------

"Here we are Bones…only three hours after our first meal."

Tempe sighed. "Booth, I know you are an alpha-male, but do you really have to constantly bombard me with such obvious displays of it? It's bad enough I had to get a gun behind your back."

Booth shrugged. "Of course Bones, it's in my blood, and I don't like that you have a gun."

Tempe smirked. "Why, because you don't want me to have one, or because it's bigger than yours?"

Booth nudged her, and laughed. "Well…size doesn't matter."

Tempe thought about Sully. "You're right, size doesn't matter."

Booth stared at her, utterly confused. "You are agreeing with me?"

Tempe smiled. "Let's get some pizza."

Booth followed his partner into the small restaurant, wondering why for once in her life she didn't disagree with him.

-------------------------

"What's going on?" Cam asked, walking into Angela's office. Angela and Hodgins quickly parted, and tensed.

"Nothing, how's it going?" Hodgins tried to lighten the mood. Cam looked at him, seeming to scold him with her eyes.

"Not so good, I was wondering why there is only one person working the case." Angela immediately stepped up.

"I was worried about Brennan, and Hodgins was…I was telling Hodgins about it." Cam's eyes darted to Angela.

"What's wrong with her?" The mock look of concern concealed her delight at Brennan's pain. God knows she had caused so much for her.

"Sully is…" Angela began.

"…married." Hodgins, finished, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. Cam nodded, and almost smiled, until she remembered who was there to comfort her.

"Oh…does she know?" Cam asked, now genuinely worried. Angela shook her head. "Good. Let's keep it that way, we don't want to compromise this investigation because of personal issues, we can tell her when the case is finished and they…she…is home." Cam said before she left the room.

Angela giggled. "Someone's jealous."

Hodgins nodded in agreement. "Doesn't she know that Brennan isn't like that?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, bewildered. "I guess not."

"I see no working!" Cam yelled from her office, as the two sighed and parted with a kiss.

----------------------------

"So, what about that mother?" Tempe asked.

Booth looked at Tempe. "So what about her?"

Tempe smiled. "Think she did it?"

Booth smirked. "I think she was having an affair."

"Why, because of how she looked?" Tempe asked, rolling her eyes.

Booth nodded, grinning goofily. "Exactly, just like last time, remember?"

Tempe nodded. "Fine, I will give it to you this time. Who though?"

Booth scratched his head. "I don't know yet, but I bet it has something to do with that dance class."

Tempe nodded. "I guess, but I didn't see any males over the age of ten there."

Booth smiled. "Sometimes it is what is not there that is important."

Tempe mulled this over. _Is he saying something about him and me, maybe that we are…whoa! Wait, you are going out with SULLY…remember him? Yeah…Sully…_

Booth smiled as his partner bit her lip in thought. "Ready to go?" Booth asked as he watched Brennan steal a slice of his pizza when he 'wasn't looking.'

"Yeah…thanks for stopping."

Booth smiled. "Anytime."

-------------------------------

..._rrrrriiiinnnngggg_...Sully grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, it's me Amy."

Sully quickly closed his door. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"I am fine…I wanted to tell you in person, but this will have to do. I have a BIG surprise for you…"

-------------------------

"Booth…we have to go back to the hotel."

Booth looked at Tempe confused. "Why, what's wrong?"

Tempe sighed. "I left my notes in my room, how far away is it?"

Booth smiled. "Outside the door, one block to your right."

Tempe smiled. "That's great, you can drive me there…now."

Booth held is hands up in surrender. "Okay, geez…calm down Bones." Tempe smiled as the two got into the car. "And….here we are!" Booth smiled, opening the door for her.

"I'll be back in a jimmy!" Tempe yelled as she ran towards the front door.

"It's jiffy Bones!" Booth yelled at her back. He smiled; he didn't know how he lived before he met her.

-------------------------

"Sully, are you listening sweetie, this is very important!"

Sully smiled. "Of course darling."

"Okay, I am pregnant!"

Sully gasped. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Sully grinned. "I love you, my wife, and the mother of my child."

Tempe opened the door, staring in disgust at the man on her bed.

"Sweetie, are you there?"

Sully hung up on his wife. Tempe stared at him. "Please, Temperance…"

Tempe held her hand up, and grabbed her notes. "Go home…to your _wife_." Tempe responded bitterly, and left the room.

---------------------

HAHA! that stupid punk is gone!!! lol!!!

i think we can all smile now. if you liked sully, i'm sorry. well, not really. since he left her...jerk.

and i hated how he called her Tempe. like he knows her so well. whatever. ugh. (lol)


	7. night without sully YAY!

yeah. i just read the whole story yesterday to fix it. lol. like 47 and a half pages on word, single spaced. : ) i think i forgot to tell you guys it was freakin long. lol

--------------------------

Booth stopped smiling when he saw Tempe leaving the building. "Hey, what's wrong?" Booth asked.

Tempe looked at him, fighting desperately to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Nothing…let's just go, okay?"

Booth nodded and got in the car. Tempe got in as well, and closed the door. "Bones…"

"Shut up Booth and drive!" Tempe turned away from him, and Booth, more worried than hurt, started the car. "Actually, I don't think I can help anymore today…can we go back to the hotel…no…drive somewhere…anywhere…go to a park."

Booth looked panicky at his partner who stared mutely out the window. "Okay, no problem, here we go."

------------------------------------

Once at the park, Tempe walked briskly to the bench at the end of the path, the one that was concealed by trees. Booth tailed her at a distance, making sure to hide his presence. Once at the bench, Tempe burst into tears, and called Angela.

"Hello sw…what's wrong?"

"I found out what you wanted to tell me about Sully." Was all she could manage to get out.

"Oh sweetie…"

Booth walked closer to the bench, but stopped when he saw her crying, and he walked away. _I will let her come to me, which she will…we are partners after all. _

"Bren, are you there?"

Tempe sniffed. "Yeah, I wish I had listened to you earlier."

"I know me too."

"He…I…I thought he was a good guy."

"Trust me, so did I."

"I should have known. No guy I pick is good for me."

Angela sighed, and then giggled. "Then maybe you should take my advice and talk to our favorite FBI agent…"

Tempe laughed. "Yeah, right. He probably has a girlfriend."

"So you are interested in him?"

"ANGELA! I just found out about Sully!"

"True…never mind…you're right; he shouldn't be the rebound guy."

"Bye Angela." Tempe hung up in a fit of laughter. Not only had her best friend make her feel better, she suggested…once again…an irrational and illogical notion. Booth could never be interested in her; he enjoyed women to be more socially aware, and graceful, which she was not.

Booth saw she wasn't crying anymore and decided it was safe to approach. "Hey there Bones, are you okay?"

Tempe turned to him, quickly wiping her tears away. "Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier, I acted irrational, I don't know why."

Booth smiled and sat down on the bench next to her. "Its okay, trust me, it's nice to see your emotions once in a while."

Tempe laughed. "Actually Booth, emotions are just…"

Booth cast a scolding look in her direction. "Bones…" He warned.

"Right, sorry."

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again.

Tempe looked at her partner, one of her best friends. She trusted just as much, if not more than Angela. She knew he wouldn't judge her or overreact; he would just be there for her, like he had been all the other times. "No, I'm not okay. I-something happened between Sully and I."

Booth looked at her. "Did you two fight?"

Tempe shook her head. "No, not really, I found out something about him, something I never expected." Booth looked at her as she tried to obtain the courage necessary to tell him. "He…Sully is….he….I….he is married, and his wife is pregnant." She stammered out. Booth eyes opened wide and a protective arm encircled Tempe as she fell into him, crying. "I thought he was a good guy Booth. I really did."

Booth nodded. "I know, we all did, Bones." They sat there, she in his arms, until the sun began to set, casting long shadows from the trees onto their bench. "Bones, we should go back to the hotel." Tempe nodded and they rose. Booth gently placed his hand on the small of her back, and she leaned into him, trying to numb the pain that she was feeling on the inside.

---------------------------

Once they arrived at the hotel, Tempe began gathering her things from Sully's room. "What are you still doing here?" Tempe angrily questioned Sully, who was lying on the bed.

"I was hoping we could talk about it."

Tempe

There is no justifiable reason for what you did to me, and obviously you plan to have a lengthy relationship with your wife in lieu of the conception of your first child."

Sully nodded. "Yes, I do."

Tempe nodded as well. "Well then, there seems to be nothing to talk about Sully. Good bye."

"Bye Tempe, just know that I loved you." Tempe watched as he closed the door. Booth was waiting for him on the other side of the door. "Hey, Booth." Sully said, but before he could do anything else, Booth hit him hard in the face, causing him to hit his head on the wall.

Tempe rushed out. "Booth! What the hell are you doing?"

Booth ignored her question, and instead opened the door and threw him on the bed. "Come on Bones, you are going to spend the night in my room."

Tempe looked panicky around the room. "But Booth, I am not done packing and I really want to-"

Booth silenced her by picking up her things and carrying them one by one to his room. "I don't care Bones; you are not going to be in his room."

Tempe crossed her arms, frustrated. "I will go see if there are any extra rooms available."

Booth smiled. "You do that Bones." He watched her leave, and smiled, he knew there were no other rooms.

-----------------------------

There was a knock on his door. He smiled; he knew she would come around. "Coming…I'm coming." Booth opened the door, leaning on the frame smiling faintly at her.

"What Booth? Are you going to stare at me or let me in?" Tempe said stubbornly. Booth smiled and let her in. "There were no more rooms available." She said.

"Obviously, that's why you are here." Booth said, smirking.

"Well, I get the bed, you sleep on the couch."

"No way! I get the bed."

Tempe smiled and walked towards him until they were inches apart. "Booth, are you sure you want to mess with me right now?"

Booth smiled. _Well, yes, but not psychologically. _"Of course not, you get the bed." Brennan smiled. "Good, it's settled then."

Booth smiled. "Yes, I guess it is."

(Later that night)

"Booth…Booth are you awake?"

Booth faintly heard her voice through his dream. "Temperance, of course I am here, what kind of cookies did you want? I think I got the wrong flavor."

Tempe shuddered at his use of her nickname, but giggled at his comment. "I asked for lemon crème, but over here Booth, come over here."

"Oh, that's good, I got that and vanilla crème, I knew it had crème in it."

Brennan laughed. "Come here."

Booth jumped with a start. "Bones, did you say something?"

Tempe laughed silently to herself. "No, just come here."

Booth walked over to the bed. "Is something wrong?"

Tempe looked at him, with wide eyes. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were here." Booth smiled, and slid into bed next to her. Tempe tensed. "Booth, I…what are you doing?"

Booth smiled warmly, and pulled her close. "Bones, it's okay to cry. Really, it is okay. Let it out."

Tempe curled up next to him, letting the tears run down her cheeks. "I thought he loved me Booth. This is why I hate relationships, everyone I care about ends up either leaving me or betraying me. I just want one person to stay."

Booth held her tight. "Bones, it's okay. You have Angela, Zach, Cam, Hodgins…" His voice trailed off.

"…and I have you." Tempe looked up at him, her eyes still moist and shining in the moonlight.

Booth smiled at her, as she leaned into him again. "Yes, you have me…" He whispered into her hair. _You have me more than anyone ever will._

------------------------

yay! that was adorable right? i wish i could cuddle up with booth...yeah...imagining that...r&r or whatever i say at the end of the chapter...


	8. Is Brennan warming up?

here is the next snippet of the kansas saga...Is brennan warming up? (i know its the chapter title, but i thought i would reiterate it!)

--------------------------

Brennan opened her eyes, slightly dazed. She scanned the room she was in, and felt an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. _Sully…wait no, not Sully…_ She turned to face the man. "Booth." She whispered, and he stirred, smiling at the sight of her.

"Hey Bones…"

Brennan smiled, but quickly rose out of bed. "Good morning. I am going to go take a shower, okay?"

Booth nodded, and she escaped to the bathroom. Booth sighed, and waited for her to finish. Once she emerged, he smiled.

"Sorry about last night…I was just lonely."

Booth smiled. "It's understandable Bones. You just went through a tough experience."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Booth grinned goofily. "Don't I always?"

Brennan nudged him, and he laughed. He headed to the showers, and Brennan rushed to the bed and sunk her face in the sheets. She smiled at his scent.

_I don't know why I wanted to do this._ Her phone rang.

-------------------------

"Brennan, did I wake you up?"

"No, Angela, do you have information for me?"

"Well, yes…but how are you holding up?"

Brennan though of last night and smiled. She felt comforted by Booth being there, but she didn't want anything…else…to happen. She just wanted things to stay how they were, forever. She didn't want to get involved…yet. _Whoa?! Yet? What am I doing? I don't want to push him away, I need his friendship. _

"Bren…sweetie?"

Brennan snapped back into reality. "Oh, yes, I am okay. What do you have?"

Booth walked out of the bathroom. Brennan turned to him. He was standing, dripping wet, clad only with a towel on his waist.

"Well, the chemical composition of the baby powder matched the baby powder belonging to a girl named Megan Sanderson."

Brennan almost dropped her phone when she realized she was staring and quickly turned around and jotted the name down.

"Megan…Sanderson…okay great. What about the body, any other unaccounted bruises?"

"No, and sweetie, you sound flustered…does everyone have clothes on over there?" Brennan giggled. "Bye Angela."

"You ARE going to tell me Brennan!"

Brennan heard her scream as she snapped the phone shut.

Booth had already begun dressing, wearing pants, shoes and an undershirt. "Did Angela have any information?"

"Yes, she said the baby powder belonged to a girl named Megan Sanderson."

Booth nodded. "Excellent. I got addresses for all of Samantha's classmates last night, so let's go."

"Okay, just let me get my purse." Brennan grabbed her belongings and walked out of the hotel room, Booth following behind. _She smells so good, like a soft lavender and vanilla. I love it…Seeley! This is Bones! I need to stop thinking like this. _

Brennan waited for him to catch up. _I wish he could understand what he means to me. He has helped me through so much. I love him being there for me…wait…I LOVE??? No, I don't love Booth, I just appreciate him…right?_

_--------------------------------- _

"So where does she live Booth?"

"Just two more blocks Bones, I _promise_."

Brennan smiled. She had been stuck in this SUV for two hours, and she really wanted to get out.

"Here we are." Booth said and got out of the car, and was quickly followed by Brennan.

"So, what are you going to tell her? She is only seven."

Booth nodded. "That's okay, I just need to ask her some questions, just try not to say anything too…science-y Bones, okay?" Booth knocked on the door. "Hello ma'am, I am special agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Please come in, how may I help you?" The short, stout woman with brunette hair smiled warmly at them.

"Actually, we are here to talk to Megan, is she around?" Booth said.

The mother looked at them, puzzled for a moment before a sense of recognition worked through her face. "Oh, about Sammy? She is having a tough time with this. Sammy was her best friend." Brennan and Booth shared glances, as an awkward little girl walked into the room.

"Hello Megan, my name is-" Booth started.

"You work for the FBI?" She asked tartly.

"Yes, I do."

"She doesn't though, does she? She wears pretty clothes."

Brennan smiled. "No, I don't work for the FBI, but I help them solve cases."

Booth nodded approvingly at Brennan. "Now Megan, we have some questions regarding Samantha Richards."

"I didn't mean to do it." The girl responded frightfully.

"Didn't mean to do what, Megan?" Brennan asked. The girl shook her head.

"It's okay Megan, I believe you. I know you didn't mean to do it, it's okay." Booth smiled gently at the girl who stared at him curiously. "Megan...it's okay. You can trust me." Booth reiterated. He smiled at her again, and she ran toward him and hugged him. Booth moved slightly backwards, surprised at the actions of the girl, but soon hugged her, utilizing his experience as a father to comfort her.

"He told me to do it." She sobbed into his shirt.

Booth nodded, holding the sobbing child closer to his body. Brennan longed to help, but she didn't know what was going on, or how to help this little girl.

"What happened?" Booth asked soothingly, loosening his grip on the girl. Megan sat in his lap, and stared into his face.

"I wanted to win the competition, and he made me cut holes in her shoes, and so I won. She told me she knew it was me, and the cops would come to take me away. Please don't take me to jail.

"Were you jealous of Sammy?" Brennan asked.

The girl faced her. "Well, duh! She won EVERYTHING. No one else EVER won when she competed."

The mother walked in, still ignorant of her daughter's confession. "It's time to go to dance class honey."

Booth and Brennan looked at the mother. "Could we possibly accompany you to the studio and watch the girls, just to observe the class?" Booth asked.

The mother nodded. "Of course." The girl ran upstairs to change, and Booth and Brennan walked to their SUV.

"So who do you think 'he' is?" Brennan looked at Booth.

"I think that 'he' is the dance instructor, and the man Samantha's mother was having an affair with." Booth said.

Brennan nodded. "That makes sense."

Booth nodded. "I know. My gut never fails me."

Brennan rolled her eyes, and Booth laughed. They were both happy that they were able to fall back into their normal ways.

--------------------------------

"Girls! The formation is wrong! What are you doing?" A tall, handsome man stood in the center of the room, once he spotted Booth and Brennan, he walked over them. "Keep working on those heel-toe steps girls!" He smiled at them. "Can I help you two?"

Brennan nodded.

"Sir, I am special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, and we would like to ask you a few questions about Samantha Richards."

The man nodded. "Of course, however I can help."

Booth eyed the man. "Your name is…"

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is David Bailey. Nice to meet you two."

"Okay, Mr. Bailey, do you know a girl named Samantha Richards?" Brennan asked.

The man looked at Brennan. "Of course I knew her, by the way, Doctor, what exactly do you have a Ph.D. in?"

"Well-" Brennan began, but Booth cut her off.

"Hey, we are gonna ask the questions, okay? So why don't you stop changing the subject. Do you know a woman named Mary-Ann Richards?"

The man went slightly pale. "Yes, I know Mary-Ann. She is Sammy's mother…"

Booth nodded. "And?"

Bailey turned to him, eyes glaring. "What, what do you want me to say Agent Booth?"

Booth just smirked and jotted something down in his notebook.

"Is there something else to tell Mr. Bailey?" Brennan questioned, and David looked at her sweetly.

"Actually, yes there is. Mary-Ann and I were…we were having an affair. Adam found out just a couple of days before Sammy went missing, that is why Mary-Ann thinks it's him. I just hope we get her home safely, for Mary-Ann's sake. She has been so distraught lately."

Booth nodded, and Brennan looked at Booth. He smiled at her then turned to Bailey. "Mr. Bailey, do you know anything about Megan Sanderson sabotaging Samantha Richards during a competition?"

The man sighed. "Yes, I do. Megan was Sammy's best friend, they always partnered together, but Megan was always jealous of her. Sammy just had so much natural grace that she easily won almost every competition she entered. She had a real knack for dancing."

"Do you know what she did?"

The man nodded again, and began fidgeting with his shirt. "She cut holes in her shoes, made it impossible for her to dance."

"Actually, you can still…" Brennan stopped when Booth shot her a glare. _I guess now is not the time to point out obviously ridiculous statements. _

"Anyways, Megan won the competition, and Sammy was furious at Megan, wouldn't talk to her for a month. Finally the parents forced them to make up. They really were a great duo."

"Thank you Mr. Bailey, your information has been very helpful." Booth said.

"Anytime, I will always be happy to help bring Sammy home." The man smiled one last time at their backs, before quickly turning around. "And one and two and three and four, lift that chin Marcy!"

--------------------------------------

"You were right Booth." Brennan admitted over her Thai food.

"Well, now we have a motive for the dance instructor."

Brennan looked at him curiously. "No we don't. He said he was looking for the daughter, he said he wanted to find her."

Booth smiled. "Yeah, but do you believe him, he had an affair with a married woman." Brennan shrugged. "People change right?"

Booth shook his head. "Not that fast."

"Old dogs learn new tricks right?"

Booth laughed. "No, actually the saying is old dogs can't learn new tricks, so your argument actually proves mine, does it not?"

Brennan shrugged. "Well, this is all just speculation; we have to wait for the facts."

Booth smiled. "I don't think we will get facts at ten o'clock at night."

Brennan nodded, and sat back in her chair. She looked around the hotel room, observing the walls. She had so much on her mind; she just wanted true, factual evidence. As if in answer to her pleas, Brennan's phone rang. "Brennan"

"Hey Bren, we have new evidence for you!" Angela's perky voice made Brennan smile. She missed her best friend.

"Yes?"

"Well, Zach found traces of the baby powder in ALL the damaged areas."

Brennan smiled at Booth, who had brought her another beer, and she mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded, and opened his.

"And, I found DNA in the baby powder!"

"Whose did it belong to?"

Angela smiled over the phone. "No congrats for my investigating skills?"

Brennan laughed. "I am impressed Angela, I never thought you got that close to the actual remains."

Angela giggled. "I didn't, I just looked at what Hodgins had."

Brennan smiled. "How is Hodgins?"

"As of one hour ago, he is _great_. And so is the break room come to think of it."

Brennan giggled. "I'm happy for you Ange, but you really need to get a bed."

Angela sighed. "Room, Brennan, get a _room_."

"Oh, okay, got it."

"So, is the evidence enough?"

"You never told me who the DNA belonged to."

"Oh yeah, it belonged to the dad, Adam Richards."

"Thanks Ange, have fun."

"I always do." Brennan snapped her phone shut and looked at Booth.

"Well?"

"The DNA they found in the baby powder belonged to Adam Richards."

Booth nodded. "Looks like we have our prime suspect."

Brennan nodded. "What's on television?"

Booth smiled at Brennan and pounced on the remote. "I'm glad you are coming to see the light, Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you are finally starting to understand the good things in life."

"Simple pleasures?"

Booth smiled. "Yes, simple pleasures."

Brennan stared at the television screen. "I forgot how much I liked television." Booth laughed. "Booth, I'm kind of tired."

Booth looked at her again, full of concern. He didn't want her to faint again. "Are you okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, and you aren't moving…" They both smirked. "But we have had a long day." Booth nodded, suddenly aware of his situation. Did she want him to sleep with her again, or to sleep on the couch? Brennan was struggling with the same problem, until Booth started moving his stuff to the couch. "Booth…"

He looked at her. How he longed to lie next to her again, to feel her warmth, but she wasn't ready. "It's okay Bones; I can sleep on the couch."

"No, Booth. Please, I just don't want to be alone anymore. Please." Brennan pleaded. He gave in, and slid next to her, gathering the sheets around them. "Thank you Booth, I'm just-it's been too many times now."

Booth nodded. "I know. But I will never leave you Temperance. Never." Brennan softened at his use of her name, and slid into him. Booth thought about the day, and his situation now. He relaxed his grip on her when her breathing became soft and more relaxed. He drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his partner, his only real love.

-----------------------------

"Hodgins…hey Hodgins!" Angela smiled at him when he jumped.

"Hey Angela…what are you so excited about?"

Angela smiled, and rubbed his back softly. "Everything…including Booth and Brennan."

Hodgins smiled, and turned around to hold her. "Oh yea?" He kissed her softly.

"Yea, he might be making a move on her…" Angela and Jack started kissing more passionately, and Hodgins smiled.

"Where to my dear?"

Ange smiled. "I vote the storage locker again, that was fun…" They ran off, giggling like teenagers, hand-in-hand.

---------------------------

aww! aren't B&B cute? okay, maybe only booth, but i only say that cuz i am biased...he is hott: )

R&R por favor!


	9. more evidence

Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter, but before we get to that...

Okay, i dunno about you guys, but i am always mad when fanfics are killing off squints. No. Bad writers. Power to the squints.

As such, i would like to make a "save the squint squad" club. When you sign up for it you vow not to kill off any of the squint squad or booth. i hate character deaths. and maybe i will make a cool pic for our account biography page thing. if you are interested private message me about it. It's time we take action...old testament action. (lol!)

--------------------------

Booth woke up to the sound of a hair dryer, and rolled out of bed. He knocked on the bathroom door, longing to just barge in. "Bones, are you almost done?"

A fresh and cool looking Brennan stepped out of the bathroom. "Yes, it's your turn; I am going to go get us some coffee and donuts."

Booth smiled. "Get chocolate sprinkles." Brennan nodded and exited the room.

(Thirty minutes later)

Brennan walked down the hall, and saw Sully in the hallway. He was blocking the door to Booth's and her apartment. "What do you want, Sully?"

"I want to talk."

"No." Sully reached for her, but she kneed him in the groin, and he fell to the ground.

Booth opened the door, and smiled. "I thought I told you not to make her mad Sully."

Sully groaned in pain and limped away.

"Here you go Booth."

Booth smiled. "I am reminding myself too, come to think of it."

Brennan gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

Booth smirked mischievously. "Not to be mean to you, or I will get beaten up."

She smiled. "That's right, now who are we going to talk to?"

Booth laughed, he loved her more and more everyday.

---------------------------

"I don't want to talk to him, he lives in a park."

"He lives in the woods in the park, Bones. And he really does care about his daughter." Brennan snorted. "Stunning way of showing it."

"Funny way, Bones, funny way of showing it."

"Ok." The two approached the clump of trees, where they had agreed to meet with Adam Richards. The man stepped tentatively out of the forest.

"Hello sir, thank you for agreeing to speak with us." Brennan bit her lip anxiously. She wanted to arrest him, but Booth wanted to pursue the affair lead to the end, so she couldn't mention the evidence she had against him.

"No problem, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." He nodded his head to each, and they smiled back.

"Mr. Richards, did you know that your wife was having an affair?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I did. I was very jealous. I didn't think it was right, you know? She was my wife, and I loved her, even with everything we had been though."

Booth nodded. "Do you know who the man was?"

The man nodded. "That damn Bailey. He was always the object of the dance mother's affections. He just happened to choose my wife is all."

Booth nodded. "Okay."

Richards snorted. "Why don't you ask Mary-Ann about it? She seemed to control Bailey."

Booth looked up. "Really?"

Richards nodded, playing with a blade of grass. "Well, I have to go. If you have any more questions, call." He walked away, and Booth began walking toward the car.

"Are we going to go talk to the wife now?"

"Yep Bones, that's exactly where we're going." Brennan caught up with him got in the car with him. She stole one of his donuts.

"Hey! That was a chocolate sprinkle one…"

Brennan smiled. "You'll get over it." Booth laughed and started the car.

------------------------------------------

"Hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you two again." The woman smiled at them.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards, we came to talk about David Bailey."

The woman paled. "Do you know?" Booth nodded, and the woman sighed and let them in. "David was really nothing, just sex."

Brennan smiled, and looked at Booth, who clenched his fist. _There's no such thing as 'just sex.'_

"And when Adam found out, he went crazy! He started claiming I slept with everyone I knew, and refused to sleep with someone so 'easy.'" Booth nodded, he felt sorry for Adam; his wife did seem 'easy.' "I was going to call it off with David, but he kept on coming, and I couldn't stop him. I figured he loved me. Adam didn't want to even look at me anymore, so I took what I could."

This time Brennan nodded. She felt sorry for this woman; she knew what it was like to be alone. "Did he seem the same after Adam found out?"

The woman nodded. "He was actually better in the sack…oddly enough."

Booth nodded, and stood up.

"Any word on Sammy yet?"

"No, we are just trying to follow all the leads that come up. Make sure to stay in town until the investigation is over, Mrs. Richards." Booth said.

"Agent Booth, I did not hurt my daughter, she meant more to me than anything. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't marry David because of her. I only wanted her happiness." Booth just smiled and said goodbye.

Brennan followed him. "Think she did it?"

Booth shrugged. "She was a factor in this murder somehow, I just don't know how."

Brennan nodded and got in the car, where Booth stole one of her donuts.

She laughed. "I guess that's fair."

Booth nodded. "And tasty." Booth grinned goofily and started the car.

"Maybe we should go talk to Bailey?" Brennan questioned, testing her people-reading skills.

"One step ahead of you Bones."

---------------------------

"Mr. Bailey!" Booth yelled.

The man stopped in front of his car. "Oh! Agent Booth, you startled me."

He smiled at him, but Booth didn't smile back. He had hit on _his_ Bones, and that was not to be tolerated, ever. "Can we speak to you?"

"Sure, is this still about Sammy?"

Booth eyed the man, but answered his curious question. "Yes…now is it true that she was the main factor keeping you and Mrs. Richards apart?"

David sighed. "Yes, she was, but there were other factors too, like her attachment to Adam. She never really stopped loving him."

Booth nodded, and silently cheered the wife. She still tried to remain as loyal to her husband as she could. He could admire that aspect of her. "Thank you sir, that will be all for now, but don't go anywhere until this investigation is closed, okay?"

Brennan shot up out of nowhere. "Wait, can I take a look inside your car?"

Puzzled, David threw the keys to Brennan, who caught them. "Sure, just lock the doors and give the keys back when you're done. I have to go, I am late to rehearsal."

Booth stared at the car. "What did you find Bones?"

Brennan shrugged. "I think I see white powder in the car. I want to see if it matches the baby powder in the victim."

"But we found DNA in the powder."

Brennan smiled, looking up at Booth. "Well, I'm glad we decided to follow this lead, now we have even _more_ factual evidence, like that DNA."

Booth smiled. "Are you getting the sample?"

Brennan held up a bag. "I already have."

Booth smirked and wrapped his arm loosely around his partner's shoulder. "Atta girl…"

Brennan smiled. "So now I need to get this evidence to the Jeffersonian."

Booth nodded. "Consider it done." They drove to the post office.

---------------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe it's already 9:30." Brennan said, observing the clock.

"Uhuh, hold on for a second, okay?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. Ever since they had come back to the hotel, Booth had been obsessed with this basketball game. "Shouldn't you be rooting for a team near Washington D.C.?"

Booth smiled. "No way, this is not only the best team in the NBA, but they are also the only team with such an incredible depth in their roster."

"What kind of name is 'Mavericks' anyways?"

Booth looked at her, feigning hurt. "The name of an AMAZING team, that's what kind of name it is."

Booth smiled at the final score. "Good, 101-106. That's a good way to start a road trip."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Can we go to bed now?"

Booth shook his head. "Now it's time to celebrate Bones!"

She rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. Booth laughed.

"Fine, what do you want to do Booth?"

Booth smiled at the endless possibilities…_What do I want to do?_

Brennan's face brightened. "I think I have an idea…" She ran to her bad and began rummaging through it. "Found it!" Brennan came back to the sofa, with an envelope in her hand.

"What is it?" Booth asked curiously.

Brennan smiled, and opened the envelope.

"Blank pieces of paper?" He said sarcastically.

Brennan smiled once again. "Yes Booth, have you ever played a game called truth or dare?"

Booth laughed. "No way am I playing that game with you…I can celebrate tomorrow."

Brennan smiled, she knew she had caught him, and he had stumbled. She enjoyed her triumph.

"So can you sleep by yourself Bones?"

Brennan eyed him. "Booth, that's mean. Of course I can sleep by myself." _But that doesn't mean that I want too… _

He smiled and took his usual position next to her. She was always amazed at how he knew exactly what she needed.

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth, I am glad your team won."

Booth smiled. "Me too…"

Booth held her close, and she protested. He reluctantly loosened his grip but kept his face buried in her hair. He loved being around her, well, he loved her. _Good night, my dear Temperance. _

---------------------------------------

"Hey Zach, what are you doing?" Hodgins asked.

"I am trying to wait patiently for the evidence that Dr. Brennan sent for us."

Hodgins and Angela smiled at each other. "What are you doing after that?"

Zach thought for a moment. "Just going home."

Angela nodded. "And…?"

Zach shrugged. "I will most likely read or go to sleep."

Hodgins nodded this time. "Excellent, then you can come with us."

Zach looked frightened. "Where exactly are you two going?"

"To a club."

Zach shook his head violently. "No, I don't want-" But it was too late; they were already pulling him out of the lab.

"You are going to have so much fun, man!" Hodgins teased.

---------------------------

wow, i can't believe Booth likes the mavericks too! ...oh wait, i just wrote him that way...lol. but seriously. My Mavies _will_ go all the way this year! woohooo! go mavs! i got mavs pride! wooohooo!

oh yeah...r&r...lol


	10. she said WHAT?

soo handcuffs is done...tear...but i am okay, cuz the new dvds come out next week! party at my house: )

--------------------------

(the next day)

"A package for Dr. Zachary Addy."

Cam saw the U.P.S. guy, and came forward. "Zach works for me, I will take his package."

The man nodded. "Sign here…and here…there you go ma'am, have a nice day."

Cam nodded politely, and took the package to her office. At that moment, her cell phone rang. "Saroyan"

" Cam, this is Brennan, Zach was supposed to call me last night about the evidence that I sent. Do you guys have it?"

"Yes, I just got it about two seconds ago."

"Excellent, thank you."

"You're welcome. How is the case going?"

"Well-"

Cam thought she heard a voice in the background, and a rustling of sheets. Then she heard Booth's voice. "Bones is sorry for call you so early, good night."

The line went dead. Cam threw her phone down in disgust. She knew Seeley loved Brennan, but she didn't expect him to make a move on her so fast. Then she saw her three remaining employees sneaking in.

"Good morning everyone…glad you made it to work today!" She said loudly, all three groaned.

"Can you keep it down…please?" Hodgins asked.

"Could you lower the lights too?" Angela suggested.

"I hate both of you." Zach muttered. They all laughed at his statement, except for Zach.

"Do you hate Michelle?" Hodgins smirked, knowing he had caught Zach.

Zach blushed. "No…just jealous of her…she is sleeping right now." They all laughed, including Zach.

"Well, I got the evidence that Dr. Brennan sent in my office, so let's get to work everyone!" Cam announced happily. The three groaned again, but went on their way.

-----------------------------

"Booth!" Brennan whined.

He sighed. "Bones, it really is only five in the morning, the evidence can wait a couple more hours, okay?"

Brennan sighed in frustration, he won again. "Fine…good night."

"Night Bones." He turned to her back, and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, and she didn't move. _She must want it there then…_

In actuality, Brennan was too lost in her own thoughts to notice or care what Booth was doing. If the substance had all the same markers as the baby powder on the girl, then who would the killer be? The girl's motive was strong…jealousy. The dad…_I don't know his motive, but I am sure that Booth does. He is better at psychology._ and the dance instructor did it for love. Brennan smiled. _Love, like Booth and me…_ Without bothering to correct herself, she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------

Brennan's phone rang, and Booth groaned, releasing his grip on her. "Eight o'clock. At least that's a decent hour."

Brennan shot him a look before picking up. "Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, the sample matches perfectly with the other sample retrieved from the body, including the DNA."

Brennan nodded, and shook Booth until he woke up. "Thank you Zach."

"It was no problem Bren!"

Brennan smiled as she heard her best friend's voice. "Zach, am I on speaker?"

"Yes!" The team responded.

"And there is something you should know Bren…Zach has a girlfriend." Ange continued. Booth grabbed the phone from Brennan, still drowsy.

"What…did the" He yawned. "…test say?"

Ange smirked. "Hey Booth, how are you?"

"Booth, they already told me, put it on speaker okay?" Brennan asked, and Booth complied.

"So Zach has a girlfriend?" Brennan questioned, and Booth looked surprised, but grinning nonetheless.

"Really now? Good job Zach!"

Zach smiled. "Thank you Booth."

"So Booth, you never answered my question, how are you and Brennan doing?" Ange pressed.

Booth grinned sheepishly at a threatening Brennan. "Fine, we're fine."

Brennan bit her lip and nodded, and tried to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her, and she screamed, laughing.

"Booth, I want to take a shower…let go!" They were both laughing.

"I'm sure Booth could help you with that Bren…" Booth smiled, but Brennan frowned at Angela's comment.

"Bye Angela…" The line went dead.

"Yes!" Angela smirked. "Finally, thank god…"

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Angela you are worse than my mother."

Angela nodded. "So? What's wrong with a little friendly gossip?"

Cam walked in. "Nothing, unless it interferes with work…have you told Brennan the results of the test?" They all nodded, and satisfied, Cam left to do her work.

"She seem different to you two?" Hodgins asked, and Ange nodded.

Zach shook his head. "Should she?"

Angela sighed. "One day Zach, you will be able to learn how to read jealousy…especially cases as obvious as this."

Hodgins nodded in agreement, and the two left Zach alone with his thoughts.

----------------------------------

The two wrestled on the bed, until Brennan collapsed, breathing heavily. "Okay Booth, I really do have to go take a shower now."

Booth laughed. "I agree. You smell really bad." Brennan laughed, and hit him with a pillow. Booth shielded himself. "Ouch Bones!"

Brennan laughed. "I'm leaving now."

Booth smirked. "Bones, if you need any help." Brennan glared at him. He knew he had pushed too far. "I'll go get us some coffee."

Brennan smiled at him, happy at his change of heart. "What a good idea Booth."

-------------------------------------------

The SUV stopped in front of the dance studio. Brennan sighed, staring at the studio. "I'm really tired of this studio."

Booth chuckled. "Well, you're lucky that we have the evidence we have. We will never have to see it again." Brennan nodded, and got out; Booth followed her, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Hello Mr. Bailey…Megan."

Booth smiled at them, and David eyed him suspiciously. "Yes Agent Booth?"

Booth smirked. He was happy he could finally make an arrest. He had been waiting all week to do it. He hated child murderers, and this was definitely his favorite part. "David Bailey, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Richards."

"NO!" Megan screamed.

Brennan rushed to her and held her, trying to comfort the little girl. "It's okay Megan…shh…it's okay."

"No it's not…I…I killed her." All three adults stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Sammy's daddy made me do it! I didn't know that it would kill her! Don't kill me please!"

Booth and Brennan both looked at each other, completely stunned, but arrested Megan nonetheless.

"I, um, sorry Mr. Bailey."

David looked at Booth, clearly in shock. "Um…I…um…that's okay."

Brennan sighed, and picked up the girl.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

She looked at Booth. "She is so little Booth…so little…" Both girls were crying.

"I know Bones…I know." Booth wrapped his arm around her waist. Brennan leaned into him and cried silently.

"He made me do it…he made me do it…" Megan repeated to herself.

Booth suddenly realized what she was saying. "We have to find the father."

-------------------------------

"Oh, hello you two! Is it true that Bailey did it? How awful!"

Booth stepped towards Adam, cuffing him instantly. "Hey! What are you-"

"Adam Richards, you are under arrest for the murder of your daughter, Samantha Richards. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will-"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill her! She was my baby girl! I loved her!"

Brennan narrowed her eyes, and set her jaw. "Don't lie, we have a confession."

"Bones…" Booth warned.

"Who said it? Who said it? Bailey wanted me dead, ya hear? He wanted me dead!"

"Just get in the car." Booth took him and Megan to a jailhouse in town until they could get a flight to D.C. Then they sat together in an office, drinking coffe. "Bones…Bones…Bones…earth to Bones…"

Brennan shook her head. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Brennan shrugged. "The case, something doesn't seem right."

Booth laughed. "Developing a gut feeling Bones?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "No, just an assumption based on logical, factual evidence."

Booth grinned. "Mhm…right….whatever Bones, but I know what you mean. We can't prove anything until we interrogate them though."

Brennan nodded. "I guess so."

Booth shrugged, and patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay Bones; we just gotta get a flight."

Brennan sighed and bit her lip. "There are no flights until tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" Booth yelled, and Brennan backed up slightly in fright.

"Yes, tomorrow."

Booth ran his hands through his hair. "Did you book us a flight for tomorrow then?"

"Yes, at ten a.m."

"Good, then I guess we should go back to the hotel."

"Okay." Brennan followed Booth to the SUV.

----------------------------------

Zach walked into his apartment, and fell into his favorite chair.

"Long day at work, babe?" Michelle crept from the darkness of their bedroom.

Zach nodded. "Sometimes I wish I was a professor like you…no work on weekends, imagine how wonderful."

Michelle smiled. "Yes, but teaching theoretical physics is hard to do. Especially to brand-new college students."

Zach nodded. "I used to be one of those…not too long ago actually."

Michelle nodded. "Me too. That's why I'm surprised I got such a good job…but let's not talk about that."

Zach turned to face her. "Then what do you-" but he never finished his statement as her lips crashed into his, and all thoughts of an intelligent conversation were abandoned.

--------------------------------------

"Jack…please, can we just go home?"

Hodgins sighed and got out of his chair. "Fine, I can't find anything else anyways."

Ange smirked. "You know what I heard today…?"

--------------------------------------

Cam watched the couple walk out of the lab. She sighed. She knew she was going to spend another night alone…unless…

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, this is Cam. Listen, about tonight, can we still have dinner?"

"Of course! Meet me at the diner in ten?"

"Deal, see you there." Cam hung up and a smile spread across her lips. Maybe she wouldn't be lonely after all.

-------------------------------------

"Bones…" Booth looked at her, as she sat crying on the bed, trying desperately to hide it from him.

"I'm okay, really I am. I am going for a walk okay?"

Booth held her elbow, concern etched in his features. "Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

Brennan shook her head, and her tears out of her. "No, I will be fine…I will be back soon." She grabbed a blanket and left the room.

Booth watched her leave and then fell on the bed. _I want to protect her, and I thought that after the last couple of nights I could, but she seems to be pushing me away and I don't know why. _

As she walked away from the room, Brennan leaned on the walls, she could barely support herself. _I am so scared. I need him, and if I need him that means he will probably leave. No one thought Sully would leave, but he did. What if Booth did the same thing? I need him too much to let him go. He is what keeps me together. I will not be able to go on, because after him, it will be Angela and Zach and Hodgins, and even Cam. I need all of them. Like Booth said, they are my family, and without them I have nothing. _Brennan crept back into the room. Booth watched her, but pretended to be asleep. "Booth, are you awake?"

"Yes, do you want to talk?"

Brennan nodded and sat down on the bed next to him. "Booth, I hate what happened today. I thought when you arrested my 'boyfriend' a couple of cases ago that that would be the hardest arrest, but this was worse, she was only seven. Booth what is the world coming to?"

Booth opened his arms and Brennan slid into them. He held her for several minutes, soothing her and letting her cry. "Bones, this is life. Things like this really do happen, and while it is sad, we also have to know that there is good in the world too, and that while it might not seem like it now, life always turns out better than it seems to be."

Brennan nodded, pulling away from him. "My life always seems to get worse."

"That's because you choose to see the bad things."

Brennan sighed. "I hate psychology."

Booth smiled at her warmly. He lifted her face until they were only inches apart. "I know Bones, but that's what people are…" Booth's face grew intense as he stared into her deep blue eyes, letting the world around him disappear. Brennan, suddenly aware of the reason behind the intensity of the situation, pulled away.

"Booth, I think I can sleep by myself tonight." Booth silently nodded, and wandered to the sofa. "Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome." His heart broke at her tenderness, and fragility. He wanted so much to just be able to protect her from everything she went through, if only she would let him…He loved her, and nothing was going to change that. He closed his eyes and slept peacefully…after he was sure she was asleep.

--------------------------------

Angela rolled over on her back, sighing. Jack smiled and grabbed her waist.

"I miss Brennan." Angela said, and Jack smiled.

"I know you do."

"I hope that she finally gets together with Booth."

Jack chuckled. "Well, she is coming home later today, you can ask her then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What? Jealous of her?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Jack, you are the only man for me."

She giggled and kissed Jack…the lights were turned off…

----------------------------------------------

hehe...a lil fun in the hay for angela and hodgins? i would say yes... : ) r&r please!!


	11. back in DC!

im gonna post like three chapters tonight to try to finish this sucker...lol!!!

---------------

"Bones, come on we are going to be late!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, and ran to catch up with Booth. "Booth, our plane doesn't leave for one hour…we will be fine."

"Security Bones, we have to go through security."

"We don't have to go through all of that, I can take care of that." Brennan walked up to the security officer, and flashed her badge. Booth and Brennan were free to enter the airport.

"Whoa Bones! That was nice."

"I don't see how that action relates to kindness…"

"Figure of speech Bones, it means good job."

"Of course Booth, you always use those meaningless sayings don't you?"

"Is it so bad to act human?"

"Is it so bad to want to rationalize things?" The argument was stopped at the gate.

"Thank you Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan for flying with us today…anything you need?"

Brennan smiled. "No, just for you to let me board."

The woman nodded, and allowed them on the plane.

"Here we go Bones!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "It's as if this is the first time for you."

Booth stared at her indignantly. "What's wrong with trying to enjoy all the small pleasures life has to offer?"

"When you begin acting like you are five."

"How am I acting like I am five?"

"You are so excited about a routine flight Booth…how are you not like a five year old?"

"I resent that comment. Just because…" The bickering continued through the wait until take off.

------------------------

Cam smiled and turned around so she was facing Matt, who was sleeping soundly. She touched his cheek with her lips, and he woke up smiling. "Good morning babe."

Cam smiled, and responded. "Good morning yourself."

Matt smiled and pulled her into him. He had waited so long for her to see him. She had always been obsessed with her on and off ex, Booth. He was just happy that she knew that she and him were meant to be together.

"I am going to make some coffee, want some?"

Matt smiled. "Do we need to wake up just yet?"

Cam laughed. "You're right…"

Matt smiled at Cam, as she turned the lamp off. " Cam, I love you."

Cam smiled, taking in the feeling of belonging and love. "I love you Matt." _And if I don't now, I will soon… _

-------------------------------------

Brennan looked out the window and bit her lip. She couldn't wait to be back in D.C.

"Hey Bones, whatchya looking at?"

Brennan turned to Booth. "Look at the cloud formations, the way that the-"

"Never mind Bones…never mind."

Brennan smiled and returned to her thoughts, which were in no way related to cloud formations. _I wonder how Angela and Hodgins are…I wonder if Angela thinks Booth and I did something we didn't…I wonder if I wished we had done something we didn't…I wonder…I wonder why the flight attendant hasn't given me a drink yet. _Brennan sighed.

Booth was pretending to read a magazine, but was also lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder if she really loves me…I wonder if she is ready for a relationship…I wonder what I will do if she isn't…I wonder why the flight attendant hasn't stopped by yet. _Both were relieved when a woman with the refreshment tray stopped in front of them.

"Diet Coke please." Brennan immediately said.

Booth smiled at the lady. "I will have a Dr. Pepper, please."

The lady gave them their drinks and their peanuts and left. Booth smiled, and opened his peanuts. Stealthily, he flicked one at Brennan who almost spilled her drink on herself in shock. Booth laughed, until he was hit on the head with a peanut.

"Oh, so that's how you want it huh?"

Brennan grinned and egged Booth on. "Yes sir, Special Agent Booth."

Booth grinned as well. "Well then it's war."

-----------------------------------

Brennan waited for Booth to collect the necessary paper work.

"Okay, ready to interrogate some criminals?"

Brennan smiled seductively. "I was born ready."

Booth smiled. "Got it right Bones, good job!" He said in order to hide how much her voice and smile had made him feel. He was so nervous about being around her, he almost ran into the door. _Take it easy Seeley…take it easy… _

"So who is first?"

Booth was startled out of his thoughts by her question. "The girl, Megan."

Brennan nodded and followed him into the room. The girl sat at the table, crying softly.

"Hey Megan…how are you doing?" She nodded at Booth who understood and smiled. "We have some questions for you okay?"

"Can the lady hug me again?" Booth looked at Brennan, who looked nervous. She was afraid she would screw it up, but Booth's reassuring glance encouraged her and she walked over to the girl, scooping her up in her arms.

"Okay Megan?" Brennan asked, and the girl nodded. Booth admired them for a few minutes, and was amazed at what he was seeing. She seemed, although it seemed impossible, even more beautiful with a child in her arms.

"Booth? Are you going to start?"

Booth nodded, and began questioning. "So what happened on the night that Sammy was killed?"

Megan sniffed loudly and tightened her grip on Brennan. "Well, Mr. Sammy's daddy was walking to the studio, and he said that my mommy had allowed him to pick me up. My mommy told me I was going with Sammy, so I just got in the car. Then we started driving, with Sammy in the front seat…center of attention…until we got to a park. Me and Sammy looked at each other, and were confused. But her daddy told us we were going to play a game with him. So we got out, and he found a big rock, and said we were going to play catch. I told him to wait cause I was smelly from practice, so I came back with my baby powder, and he tossed me the rock. Then he said to throw it at Sammy as hard as I could. I said I couldn't cause she was turned away, but he said I had to, or he would never let me go home. So I did. And then I ran away, and he chased me and made me put some of my baby powder on her back, and then he hit her chest, and made me put more, cause she was smelly there too. And she was covered in blood, and then he shoved me in the car and washed off the blood and drove me home and said never to tell or he would hurt my mommy." Brennan hugged her tight, and Booth gritted his teeth.

He wanted to kill that dad for forcing this little girl to be involved in such a terrible event. "Thank you Megan, that is all, and you can go to your mommy." Megan ran out of the room, where her mother was waiting. Booth walked over to the woman, and looked her in the eye. "You need to get your child therapy, but other than that she is innocent and free to go."

"Thank you Agent Booth! Thank you!" The woman dried her tears and walked with her child out the door.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

Booth sighed, looking at Brennan. "Yeah, I do. I think she will be fine eventually, especially with some therapy. "

Brennan chuckled. "You know from personal experience right?"

Booth nodded, and grinned. "Okay, off to person number two."

---------------------------------

"Zach, Jack, Angela!" The three turned around to see Cam, furiously stomping her foot.

"We're busted…" Jack whispered, and Angela nodded.

"Glad to see you three this morning, but there is no cases to work on, so I decided to give everyone a free day!"

The squints looked at each other, as if not believing what she had said.

"You mean we can all just go home…now?" Jack asked.

Cam nodded. "Yes, and hurry up. I want to get home soon as well." She began packing her things up, and the three squints left the building.

"What do you think about that?" Hodgins smirked.

"I think she isn't jealous anymore." Angela answered.

"So she is over Booth?" Zach questioned.

Angela nodded. "Good job Zach, starting to catch on! But I think she is way past being over Booth, I think she has someone new."

Jack nodded, and Zach looked puzzled. "What led you to that assumption?"

Hodgins and Angela laughed, and linked arms. "Come on Zach; let's go get something to eat at the diner."

----------------------------

Booth entered the room of the father, trying to reign in his anger. "Hello Adam."

Adam scowled at Booth. "I had nothing to do with her death."

"The evidence says otherwise, Mr. Richards." Booth said angrily.

Brennan watched as her partner angrily leaned over the table…she knew this interrogation could be violent.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember about the day she died?" Booth continued.

"Well, I was going to pick her up from dance class, and I saw Mr. Bailey, and then I was at home, and Sammy wasn't there."

Brennan furrowed her brow in thought. "What was the time you went to pick her up?"

Booth looked at Brennan. "Bones, what does that matter, the man did it." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe…maybe not." She whispered back.

"I don't know, I think maybe three in the afternoon."

"And what time was it when you were sitting at home?" Booth clenched his fists in an attempt to restrain himself.

"About seven at night I think. I guess I was so worried about her…"

"Or you are lying and pretending to block out the vicious murder you committed."

"Booth" Brennan urged. "Booth, I don't think he did it."

"WHAT?"

Brennan shrugged. "Sir, could I possibly take a blood sample from you?"

He nodded, confused. "What's going on?"

"When is the last time you saw Mr. Bailey?"

Adam shrugged. "The day you arrested me…I think."

Brennan nodded enthusiastically. "Good, so are you allowing me, giving me your consent to-?"

"Yes, whatever it takes to prove my innocence to you people!"

Brennan nodded, and turned to Booth. "Get me a kit so that I can draw some blood."

"What are you doing Bones?"

Brennan smiled. "Saving an innocent man."

-----------------------------------------

"I can't believe you gave them the day off! That means I have to do this by myself!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan; I never imagined this would happen."

"Fine, just leave the equipment on, okay?"

"Fine, good bye."

Brennan hung up the phone.

"Bones, you didn't have to yell at Cam like that."

"I know, I was just really frustrated, how can she give the entire team the day off?"

"I don't know Bones, maybe it's a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should take this as a blessing. You know what Bones? No more working today. Why don't you come with me and you, Parker and I can watch a movie. Cool?" Brennan eyed Booth suspiciously. "Why are you trying to get me out of working? I love working."

Booth nodded. "Anyone can see that, one might say you work too much."

"How do I work too much?"

"Want to see the movie or not?"

"Fine, what movie is it?"

"_Finding Nemo._"

"What is it about?"

"Oh come on Bones! The big fish movie…?"

"I don't know…I have never heard of it."

"Of course. Well, I think you're going to like it."

----------------------------

"I still don't understand what you meant." Zach said before eating a french fry.

"And you might never understand." Angela responded truthfully, and Hodgins smiled.

"But we still love you man."

Angela nodded, and patted his had. "Yes we will…Dr. Addy."

Zach flinched at the use of his formal name.

"I want to go do something." Hodgins said, and Zach sighed.

"I should go home to Michelle."

Angela smirked. "Have fun, because Jack and I will…"

Zach's eyes suddenly lit up, he grinned. "I think I understand what you meant."

Hodgins smirked. "By the looks of it, I think you do."

-----------------------------------

"Hey Cam, it's okay, she probably didn't mean it."

Cam shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since I came here, it seems like I haven't been able to do anything right."

"Maybe you haven't?"

Cam glared at him. "That's not true!"

Matt smiled. "I thought so…maybe you are just doing one thing wrong."

"What?"

"It sounds like you are trying to change the way the team works. Cam, I'm sure you know that people don't like change, and from what I've heard, especially Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

"You just need to respect that, and give it time; she seems to be warming up to you."

"I guess."

Matt sighed. "I'm sure they will come to see the person that I see in you."

Cam smiled at him, and reached for his hand. "I'm so glad I'm not alone in this…"

Matt smiled, and took her hand. "You will never have to be alone again. I will always be here for you."

Cam smiled. "I know."

--------------------------------------

"What did you think Bones?" Booth grinned.

"Yeah, Dr. Bones, what did you think? Did you like it? I like the turtles…dude!"

Brennan giggled, and ruffled Parker's hair. "I loved it! That was a really funny movie."

"I also liked the birds…they all wanted the same fish!" Parker giggled, and Booth laughed with him. He was so happy. _Life couldn't get much better, Parker and Bones with me…not much better at all._

"Good Bones, you need to watch movies and enjoy them. Time to come to the real world." Booth said, and Brennan grinned.

"Dr. Bones, guess what?"

"What Parker?"

"I made a mummy for school, wanna see?"

Brennan nodded, and Booth stiffened. He was sure she would point out the imperfections, which would break Parker's heart. He had worked so long on that project.

"Here it is Dr. Bones!"

Brennan took the object out of the boy's hand, and smiled. "This is a great job Parker, but…" Booth held his breath. "This doesn't look like a person!"

Parker giggled, and Booth breathed again. "That's because it isn't! It's a puppy. I didn't wanna use my action figures."

Brennan nodded. "Did you know that the ancient Egyptians mummified their pets too?" Parker's eyes widened. "Daddy, did you know that?"

Booth shook his head. "No I didn't bud. Bones, are you trying to turn my boy into a squint?"

Brennan laughed. "I'm trying as hard as I can."

Parker giggled, and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Brennan noticed. Booth nodded, and picked up a protesting Parker.

"Daddy…no…I'm not-" Parker fell asleep as soon as Booth put him on his bed. He walked back into the living room where he saw Brennan smirking from the couch.

"He is so sweet."

Booth nodded. "And he loves you Bones."

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. You think so?"

Booth shook his head. "I don't think Bones, I know so."

Brennan blushed. "Well I should probably get going."

Booth nodded, although he desperately wanted her to stay. "See you tomorrow Bones." Brennan waved, and left his apartment, not confused at the warm sensation she felt. _Parker is so cute…maybe he does…like…me _

-----------------------------------------

Angela smiled at Jack. "I can't believe I won, again!"

Hodgins threw down his cards. "You're cheating!"

Ange smirked. "No, I'm not."

Jack crept to her side of the bed. "Really?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't think so…Dr. Hodgins."

Jack touched her elbow, smiling softly. "I think I need to double check, Miss Montenegro."

She laughed as he kissed her neck. She began kissing him, until he pulled away with a triumphant look on his face.

"Aha! I knew it!" He held the cards in his hand. Angela bit her lip and shrugged. At that moment, her cell phone went off.

-----------------------------

Booth sat on his bed, his brow furrowed in thought.

_She seemed so relaxed just now, more relaxed than I've ever seen her before. I hope she is okay tonight. She is so good with Parker, and he absolutely adores her. I wish I knew what she wanted…I wish I could just take her in my arms… _

"Daddy?"

Booth smiled at the boy standing at the foot of his bed. "Hey Parker, bad dream?"

Parker nodded, climbing into the bed. "Daddy?"

Booth hugged his son. "Yeah?"

" Does Dr. Bones like me?"

"Of course she does…she loves you."

"Do you love Dr. Bones?"

Booth thought about his question. _Do I…?_ "Yeah, I do."

Parker giggled. "Don't worry Daddy; I'll keep your secret."

Booth smiled. "Time to go to sleep Parker." They slept peacefully.

----------------------------------------

Brennan collapse on her couch, with a huge grin on her face. _That was the most fun I've ever had. I adore Parker, he is so sweet. I just hope I act okay around him. Booth didn't correct me…Booth. What am I going to do about him? He seems to have some sort of feelings for me, but that can't be true because he said himself that people who work together can't have relationships…but Angela and Hodgins seem to be doing okay…I'll call Angela. _Brennan dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Angela, thank goodness. Can we talk?" She heard Angela giggling.

"Of course, about Booth?"

Brennan laughed. "Naturally."

Angela squealed in delight. "What about him sweetie?"

"What if he likes me? I can't have a relationship with him right?"

"First of all, you can ALWAYS have a relationship with Booth. And what makes you think he loves you?"

"I didn't say love…"

"Whatever Bren…like you?"

"I don't know…I-I guess I am just fantasizing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As far as fantasies go, that is a very good one."

"Okay…"

"Bren, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Okay."

"What else is going on?"

"Nothing. I think I am going to go to sleep now."

"Wait Brennan…" Brennan hung up, and closed her eyes. She was scared at how close Booth was getting. She wanted a relationship, but not yet. _I can't take someone else leaving me, especially Booth. _She drifted into a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------

AWWW!!! i wish b&b would just like show some lovin on the show. : ) r&r please!


	12. Booth's confession

one more after this one!!! lol

---------------

"What do we got Bones?"

Brennan smiled at Booth. "I was right; he had sedatives in his system, specifically-"

"Sedatives is all I need."

"Booth, this kind of sedative is used for hypnosis."

Booth turned his head and eyed Brennan in confusion. "Hypnosis? Anything like the kind put on you last year?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I was not under hypnosis or voodoo."

"Whatever you say Bones…"

Hodgins walked up. "I see hypnosis, and I think conspiracy!"

Booth grinned. "You think everything is a conspiracy Hodgins."

"Because everything is." Hodgins refuted.

"Where is Zach? I asked him to identify a set of bones for me, and it wasn't done." Brennan asked. Everyone shrugged.

----------------------

"Bye babe, have a good day." Michelle said. Zach kissed Michelle goodbye and strolled into the lab. The team grinned as he walked up.

"Someone had fun last night…" Angela murmured, and Booth and Hodgins chuckled.

"Zach did you identify those bones?"

"Yes I did. That is a new set."

"Oh." Brennan said quietly.

Angela looked at her best friend, worried. Brennan never confused skeletons. "Why didn't you know that Brennan?"

Brennan shrugged. "I never saw the bones; I never went to the lab yesterday."

Angela smirked. "Really…did you go anywhere else?"

She grinned at Booth, who cleared his throat. "So what do those sedatives mean Bones?"

"Someone obviously tried, or succeeded, in putting him under hypnosis."

Booth thought, and then nodded. "I think I know who."

----------------------------------------

(at the airport)

"You know you don't really have to come."

"Yes I do. Full participation in every case, remember?"

Booth sighed, and boarded the plane. "I can't believe we almost let the real criminal go."

Brennan nodded. "But we didn't, that is the important part."

"Yeah, I can't believe he could just use sedatives, and be able to murder someone, indirectly at least."

"Well the human body is actually quite weak and defenseless to tampering."

Booth nodded. "That it is." They sat in silence until take off.

"Booth, what are you reading?"

Booth shrugged. "I'm not really reading, just going through the motions."

"Oh." Brennan looked out the window.

"Hey Bones, wanna play a game?" Booth smiled his signature charm smile, which Bones reciprocated.

"What is it called?"

Booth took out a deck of cards. "Go fish. It's Parker's favorite game, and I promised him I would teach it to you so you could play it with him."

"Okay, how do we play?"

"Well, I give us each seven cards, and…" The two played go fish until it was time to land.

----------------------------

Cam watched the team talking from her desk and sighed. She desperately wanted to be apart of the team. Angela whispered something in Jack's ear and he laughed. Zach followed them, shuffling his feet. She knew they were leaving, but obviously she couldn't stop them…and she didn't want to either.

" Cam, come on, time to go!" Cam looked up as the squints smiled from her doorway. She smiled, confused.

"They are taking me to see a movie call 300." Zach explained. "Apparently there is a lot of…um…"

"…blood, gore and special effects." Hodgins filled in. Cam laughed.

"Okay, let me go grab my coat."

---------------------------

"Here we are." Booth said, stopping the car in front of the dance studio...again.

"I still hate this place."

"I'm sorry you have to see this place again Bones."

Brennan got out of the car, and Booth followed her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Mr. Bailey!" Brennan shouted, and the man turned around, smiling.

"Dr. Brennan, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Booth stepped in between the two. "Mr. Bailey, we have some more questions for you."

"Okay, Agent Booth."

Brennan nodded to Booth who began questioning him. Brennan began looking around the room. "Can I use a phone?" Booth eyed Brennan curiously.

"Sure can. There is a cell phone in my bag with my change of clothes. You may look for it." Brennan began rummaging through his bag, until…

"Booth." She held up a vile of sedatives.

"How did that get in my bag?"

Booth turned to face him. "I think you know Mr. Bailey. You are under arrest…"

Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Dr. Brennan…please you have to believe me." The man begged.

Brennan shook her head. "I only believe what the facts tell me, Mr. Bailey."

Booth patted her shoulder. "Ready Bones?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

-------------------------------------------

(that night)

Brennan fell on the bed, laughing. "I can't believe you arm wrestled that woman!"

Booth shrugged, grinning. "It was worth three hundred dollars…of course I did."

Brennan sighed, rolling to the edge of the bed. "I thought she was going to win." Brennan sat up, and Booth sat down next to her.

"A little faith, Bones, all I ask of you is a little faith in me."

She leaned into him, smirking. "I don't believe in faith, I believe in facts."

Booth laughed. "I know."

Brennan sighed, and collapsed on the bed.

"…Bones?"

"Hmm?" Booth cleared his throat. _Don't back out now Seeley. She seems like she is ready. She must be...she has to be..._

"Umm…."

Brennan sat up, looking at him. "What is it Booth?"

"Temperance, I-I love you."

"Uh-what?"

Booth sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Bones, please-"

"I have to go." Booth sighed as he watched the only woman he's ever really loved walk out of his room.

------------------------------------

Brennan ran out of the room, and down the hallway in a daze. _He doesn't…does he? Do I? I want to go home._

"Can I help you ma'am?" She had miraculously arrived at the front desk.

"Is there any open room?"

The man nodded, and handed her keys. "Thank you."

Brennan began walking down the hall. _This looks familiar._ Suddenly she realized why. _My room-this was the room Sully and I shared._ Brennan closed the door behind her and looked around the room. She fell to the floor and began to cry.

----------------------------------

Angela pulled away from Jack. "Something's wrong."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Forget the psychic powers Angela."

Angela shook her head. "I have to call Brennan."

Angela waited and snapped her phone shut as Brennan's voicemail went off. "Something's wrong Hodgins."

Jack sighed. "Please Angela?"

Angela shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong."

Jack shook his head. "No you're right. You need to fix this."

Angela nodded, and kissed him. "Thank you!" She almost got up to leave, but came back.

"Forget something?"

"Yeah, I forgot this could wait until tomorrow…"

----------------------------------

_Oh god Bones…I am so sorry. I sprung this on you too fast. I didn't take it as slow as you need. I know you need time to adjust to things. I am too impulsive. I ruined everything with you. I am so sorry. I wish I could just erase everything._ Booth's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone; he looked at the caller id.

"Hey Parker!"

"Hi daddy, can I talk to Dr. Bones?"

"Um, she is kind of busy right now; she is getting some food, want me to tell her?"

"No! Can you find her please?" Booth sighed.

"Here is her cell phone number, ready Parker?"

"Yes."

--------------------------------------

Zach smiled at Michelle.

"I love you Zach." Michelle hugged him, and he turned on his side.

"Did you know I used to have a crush on Dr. Brennan?"

Michelle laughed. "I kind of figured it out. You really do worship her."

Zach shrugged. "She is so good at what she does. It is really amazing."

Michelle nodded. "And she is also very pretty."

Zach nodded. "But you are beautiful."

Michelle blushed. "Well Dr. Addy, aren't we learning how to flatter a woman quickly?"

"My rate of learning is significantly faster than most of my peers."

Michelle nodded. "And I am grateful for that…" Zach laughed, and flipped off the light switch.

-----------------------------

Brennan had stopped crying and was lying on her bed.

_Booth, what did you mean? Why did you do that? I want to be with you, but I can't do this, I just can't. I can't let go this fast. I can't trust. Why don't you understand?_ Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Bones! This is Parker! Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"We are doing a presentation on what we think is a cool job, and I picked your job. What do you do?" Brennan laughed.

"Well, as a forensic anthropologist I…"

-----------------------------------

Ange smiled when her cell phone rang.

"Sorry Jack…but duty calls!" Hodgins groaned. Angela ignored him, and answered her phone. "Brennan! Thank god. I was kind of worried about you."

"Angela, you will never believe what just happened to me."

"Try me."

"Booth told me he loved me."

"Thank god, about time you two admit it to each other! What did you say?"

"I ran away."

"Brennan…" Angela scolded.

"I know, but then something even more amazing happened to me."

"What?"

"Parker called and told me he has a project in school where he talks about a cool job that he wants to have, and he wanted to talk about my job."

"Wow Brennan, you got his little boy wrapped around your finger."

"That is impossible; you cannot wrap anyone around anyone else's finger."

"It means that Parker really likes you."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"I wish I knew what was going on!"

"Brennan, sweetie calm down. How about you sleep on this and we talk tomorrow?"

"Okay." Brennan hung up and sighed.

Angela giggled and kissed Jack.

"What happened?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth finally admitted his love."

"Thank god."

"That's what I said."

---------------------------------

Cam smiled at Matt's sleeping figure. He seemed so peaceful. She loved watching him sleep. He turned around, his eyes fluttering.

"Matt…"

He woke up, and touched her cheek. "I will always love waking up to your face."

She smiled. "I love being next to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cam smiled.

"Good night Cam."

"Good night Matt." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

--------------------------------

AWW! everyone is happy cept bones and booth! but don't worry. (wanna know a secret? They are my favorite couple EVER: D )


	13. chapter of love

this is it! all done!!! btw, this is pre-Angela and Hodgins engagement. They did a much better job on the show, i must admit. Thanks for reading!!!

-----------------

Brennan sat in her chair, and refused to look at Booth.

"Bones come on, please."

Brennan shook her head. "Booth, please, let me think."

Booth nodded. "Okay, do you want to look over the file, or can I?"

"You can."

"Okay." The rest of the flight was silent, and Booth hated himself as he watched tear after tear fall down her delicate face.

-----------------

"Jack they should be here soon!" Angela rushed to the gate and hugged Brennan.

"What happened?" Brennan shrugged. "Where is Booth?" Angela asked.

She shrugged again. "I want to go home Angela."

Angela nodded, and pulled her away from the gate. Hodgins watched as Booth got off the plane, looking defeated. "The girls are gone."

Booth looked up as if startled, then nodded. "I figured. Did you hear what happened?"

Hodgins nodded. "It's all gonna be okay man. She really does love you. She shows more devotion to you than anyone else."

Booth shrugged. "I just wanna go home, okay Hodgins? I don't want therapy from you too."

Hodgins laughed. "Okay Booth. See you later."

--------------------------------

"Mr. Bailey, why were these sedatives in your possession?"

Brennan turned off the speaker, and leaned on the glass of the observation window.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan turned around. "Zach, what are you doing here?"

Zach smiled. "I am here for you to talk to someone, other than Angela that is. Someone that isn't pressuring you into forgiving Booth."

Brennan laughed. "Sit down."

Zach sat, and Brennan followed suit. "Dr. Brennan, are you really mad at him?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. I am just scared; he moved way too fast, I can't cope with this."

Zach nodded. "You need to think about this Dr. Brennan. If you really do love him, you need to tell him, otherwise he will move on."

"I know Zach, it's just…I can't"

Zach nodded. "Find a way to tell him, if you do anyways." Zach left.

"Bones! I figured out who the killer was!" Booth rushed in, grinning.

Brennan looked at him. "Who was it?"

Booth smiled. "Okay, so Bailey did give the sedatives to Richards, and he hypnotized him. But, Richards didn't kill Samantha. He forced Megan Sanderson to kill her, and then made sure the job was done, just like Megan testified."

"Wow, so who goes to jail?"

"Only Bailey. The other two were forced by a will stronger than themselves."

Brennan nodded. "I have to get back to the lab."

Booth sighed. "Okay, see you later Bones?"

"Yeah Booth."

-----------------------------

Booth stared into his beer can and sighed. He wanted to be anywhere but here, in his apartment, alone. What could he do to help Bones understand what he meant? Maybe she did, maybe their partnership was over. Maybe she was asking for someone else.

_Please God. Please help her understand how much I need her. Please bring her back to me…_

_---------------------------------_

Brennan sat on her couch, staring at the wall.

_I wish I had a television. I wish I had something to distract me. I wish I could tell him how much he means to me. I can't though. He probably hates me now. I hate myself for getting into this situation. I wish I had Sully back. I wish I had ANYONE back, so I didn't have to deal with my feelings for Booth. I can't take this. _Her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bren, it's Angela. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"So do you love Booth sweetie?"

Brennan sighed. "Yes. But what if he doesn't love me? What if he hates me for what I did?"

"Brennan, he will always love you. He is probably missing you right now."

"How can I tell him?" She heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Hodgins…?"

"I know how you can tell him."

Brennan bit her lip. "How?"

"I'm pretty sure you wrote to him when we were…"

Brennan nodded. "You're right Hodgins. Thanks."

"Of course."

Brennan hung up and smiled. She was in control, and finally had a rational plan.

----------------------------

Booth looked at his desk, and smiled. He had finally finished the last piece of paper work, and was about to head home. Then he noticed someone standing in his doorway.

"Bones!" He said, startled.

She smiled at him and crept into his office tentatively. "Hey Booth, can we talk?"

Booth nodded, standing up. "Want to go somewhere else?"

Brennan nodded, and followed him outside. Booth drove to a park, and they got out. "Want to walk?"

Brennan shook her head. "I want to sit down, is that okay?"

Booth nodded. "Of course!" Booth, slightly over eager, sat down.

She smiled at sat down next to him. "Booth, I'm sorry for how I have acted-"

"That's okay Bones…" He began, but decided to stop after she glared at him.

"Please Booth; I need to get this off my chest. I was scared when you told me you loved me. All the people that have told me that have left, and I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't know how to respond, so instead I want to give you this." She handed him a slip of paper.

"What is it?"

"Remember when the gravedigger buried Hodgins and me alive? Well, Hodgins said we should write notes to our loved ones before we exploded the airbag explosives in order to escape. This is what I wrote."

"Okay…" Booth said tentatively, and reluctantly opened the note. He didn't know if he wanted to read it.

_"Booth, I don't know how this happened, or why, I just know that I love you. I have for a long time. I love the way you protect me, and I love the way that you understand me better than anyone else. I regret being afraid to tell you this because I never got to be with you, but if you don't love me, then I would once again be disappointed. If you have no feelings for me, then you can forget this, but just know I love you." _

Booth smiled.

"Wow Bones, you can be eloquent."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Shut up Booth, I had a limited supply of oxygen, so my thoughts were blurry and-"

Booth crashed his lips onto hers, and she smiled. She grabbed his back and tried to pull him closer to her, so close that she could merge with him. Time and space seemed to disappear, and Brennan relished the kiss she had always secretly dreamed of. She pulled back reluctantly for air, and the two sat panting on the bench.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you, Seeley Booth."

He smirked, and brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her face.

------------------------------------

Zach smiled at Michelle. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Michelle looked at him. "Are you sure you want to make that commitment?"

Zach nodded. "Yes, I love you."

Michelle smiled, and grabbed her keys. "Let's go get my stuff!"

"NOW?!" Zach said, shocked.

Michelle laughed. "Time is of the essence, sweetheart."

--------------------------------------

Matt grabbed Cam by the arm and swung her into him. "Well hello there, madam."

She laughed. "Hello sir."

He smiled and kissed her softly. " Cam, I was wondering…"

She smiled at him in anticipation, and bit her lip as he got on his knees. "Would you like to…"

Cam nodded in anticipation. "YES MATT! I DO!"

Matt looked confused. "You do? I was asking if you wanted to come to the game tonight."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go!"

Matt laughed. "Are you sure?"

Cam smiled. "I do." She kissed him, and all thoughts of the game were forgotten.

--------------------------------------

Jack Hodgins was pacing in the hallway of the bathroom area of Margarita's, the fanciest restaurant in town. He was ready, and it was their seven month anniversary. He walked back to their table. After the dessert, Angela smirked at him. She knew something was up, she just couldn't figure out what. She gasped as Hodgins knelt before her.

"Angela, I know it may seem like I am rushing things with you, but I really do love you, and I was wondering, if-if you would do me the honor of…marrying me." Angela smiled and brought her head to his level, and whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Jack Hodgins, I would love to marry you." Jack smiled and put the ring on her finger. Angela smiled, and hugged him. Jack pulled away smirking.

Angela gasped. "I have to call Brennan."

Jack rolled his eyes. "First things first, Angela. You need to learn that Brennan can ALWAYS wait until tomorrow."

Angela laughed. "You're right, let's go home."

-------------------------------

(two weeks later)

Booth smiled at Brennan and reached for her hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand, and pointed toward the ferry.

"Want to go on the ferry Booth? I heard there was a bridge that people kiss under."

Booth laughed. "Whatever you want, I chose the last date. It's your turn."

She smiled and pulled him on the ferry. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at the sunset Bones, isn't it beautiful?"

Brennan nodded. "Booth, I love you so much."

Booth smiled. "And I love you."

She turned to face him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "We should go home, Emily will probably want to go home, and I want to see Parker." Brennan whispered into Booth's ear, and he chuckled.

"Are you telling me there's another man in your life?"

Brennan smiled. "I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to mention it."

Booth laughed.

----------------------------

Booth opened the door, and gestured Brennan to follow him. She smiled and pointed at the sofa. Emily and Parker were both asleep, with the television on a Sesame Street marathon. Booth gently shook the girl awake.

"Oh! So sorry, Mr. Booth, we just had so much fun today and…"

Booth smiled. "I understand. Here you go."

He handed her forty dollars. "Thank you for watching him all day."

Emily smiled. "He is a great kid. He loves both of you a lot."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you Emily."

"DADDY! DR.BONES! YAY!" Parker ran to the couple and hugged them both, as best he could.

"Hey Parker!" He smiled.

"Guess what Dr. Bones?"

Brennan sat on the couch and pulled him onto her lap. "What Parker?"

"My teacher liked my project and told me mine was the best! She said that a forensic anthroplugist is a good job."

Brennan smiled. "I'm glad she liked it, can I see it? I never got to."

He nodded and ran to his room. Booth laughed. "Nothing better than getting help from a 'forensic anthroplugist'"

Brennan laughed, and then saw Parker rush back into the room, his blond curls flopping. "Here! See? There are some people bones, and there is a big machine you read them with, and a microscope!"

He smiled, as Brennan tried to recognize anything in this preschooler's school project. "I see! Very good job Parker!"

He smiled and jumped up and down. "Daddy, are you two going to get married?"

Booth coughed in surprise, and Brennan laughed. "We'll see what happens, Parker."

Parker nodded. The doorbell rang.

"That's mommy." Booth said to Parker.

Parker sighed. "Can I stay here please mommy?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I haven't had you all day! It's my turn!"

Parker rolled his eyes. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Bud!"

"Bye Dr. Bones!"

"Bye Parker." She smiled and watched the door close. She turned to Booth. "Do you think Rebecca is upset that you have sole custody of Parker, and she gets visitation rights?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, but the men she dates…they shouldn't be around him. And you have proven to be an appropriate figure in his life."

Brennan smiled. "Well, at least we have the rest of the night to ourselves…"

Booth nodded, and followed her to the bedroom. "Temperance, I love you."

She smiled. "I love hearing you say that."

"What? Your name or that I love you?"

Brennan thought. "Both."

Booth smiled. And pulled her onto the bed. She giggled and kissed him deeply. He pulled away slightly, and stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad we have the night to ourselves."

Brennan smiled. "We have every night for the rest of our lives."

Booth smiled. "Finally, you realized I will never leave you."

Brennan grinned. "I knew all along, I was just messing with you."

Booth looked at her stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I was yanking your chain."

Booth smiled. "At least I am rubbing off on you."

Brennan smiled. "Seeley Booth, you are ruining the mood."

Booth smiled and kissed her deeply, while unbuttoning her shirt. "Let's see about that…"

----------------------

aww!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx for reading! r&r please!


End file.
